


Ten For The Price Of One

by OmgViolette



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Buckle up kiddies, Criminal Organizations, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Horror, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Quick Burn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spies, Supernatural Elements, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Yakuza, this is one hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgViolette/pseuds/OmgViolette
Summary: Loki, also known as 'Agent One', is tasked to invade the life of a potential killer, who decimated multiple members from the criminal organization,Morte. Known for his silver tongue, this mission is just another walk in the park for our God of mischief, or is it?





	1. Gift of a mission

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a side project, while simultaneously writing _Now, She Only Sees Red_. I wanted to do something more quick burn and gets to the naughty bits quickly since the other story is a slow romance. I've had a top spy/assassin Loki running around in my mind for a while now, let's hope I do that concept justice. Let me know if it's an idea worth actively pursuing, it'll be on the backburner otherwise~
> 
> Ps: This is unbeta'd and it's 3 am. apologies for grammar errors, point them out to me, please! I have class tomorrow, lord help my depraved soul.

“Watch her.”

Agent _Reaper_ threw a file on his desk, the momentum sliding it perfectly in front of Loki, otherwise known as “One.”

The file lay open, revealing a photograph of a woman who looked to be a mix of European and Asian heritage.  
A dark fringe reached to her eyebrows, almost long enough to cover her cat-like eyes. Black hair tousled over her pale shoulders, her smile showing rows of pretty, white teeth.

“We received some Intel, but of course, it needs to be verified. The bitch took out more than half of our benefactors and agents, and we haven't had a single trace until now.” Reaper spat vehemently, his grey eye dripping with menace.

“They think she's the one?” While Loki was never one to judge a book for its cover, the petite, pretty woman in the picture was a far cry from the killing machine that currently plagued their organization.

 

The assassin always killed in a gruesome, humiliating fashion.

At first, there were no correlations between the killings and their perpetrator. The targets varied vastly in their locations and the execution method was always different. They killed randomly, seemingly with no motive.

The murders started cropping up, on and off for the duration of 6 years. 

Picking up the file to read, Loki was momentarily shocked by its contents, though he didn't let it show.

\-----------------------------------

Name: Nya Sato  


Age : 24  


DOB: February 20th, 1995

Varying appearances: Tall, petite, busty, small chested, blonde, red-headed  


Latest appearance: Dark trench coat, face partially obscured  


Victims:  


Victor Petrov   


Title: Benefactor  


Age : 65  


State of corpse upon discovery : Dressed in lingerie, Mutilated genitals. Scrotum found in victim's mouth.

Maria Popova   


Title: Agent #456  


Age : 34  


State of corpse upon discovery : Facial features unrecognizable, skin flayed. Flesh later found hung in victim's closet.

Augustine Bianchi   


Title: Benefactor, Arms dealer  


Age : 56  


State of corpse upon discovery : Restrained against bed, on stomach. Anus filled with various sharp ob--- 

\-------------------------------------

He stopped reading at that point, the list stretched to a number of 20 victims. All discovered without a shred of dignity.

Loki had seen many atrocities- performed many of his own. But never with such... twisted creativity. 

"She left one of them alive. Not sure if it was on purpose, anyone would think he was dead if they found him. Said he recognized her from somewhere, described her to one of our artists once he was stable." A red-headed woman supplemented, standing by the old reaper's side. She wore all black, hands behind her back. "However, we don't know if the intel's reliable, or was planted by the killer themselves."

Reaper swept the glass filled with scotch from his desk, shattering on the mahogany floor. He then proceeded to speak threateningly, jabbing his pointer finger to the desk as he enunciated every word, “I don't care what you have to do. Get in her house, find out everything about her down to the color of her fucking knickers in every drawer. Fuck her, threaten her, do whatever the hell it takes to draw the bitch out and find out who she's working for!”

The reaper was never one to curse so vehemently, always sporting a cool look on his old, but wise features. Needless to say, he was truly incensed.

Loki leaned back against the leather chair unconcernedly, manspreading in all his glory. "So when do I start, dear father?"

\---------------------------------------

  
  
  


For the first couple of weeks, Loki observed her.  
Nya worked at a small bookstore at the heart of Liverpool, in an area that held lush greenery at each corner.  
She rarely left the store, so he surmised that she lived there as well. It seemed to be one those stores with a small apartment on the upper level.  
Whenever he saw her, she was always smiling a bright, beautiful smile. She was the neighborhood sweetheart. Kind-hearted, soft, timid.

When he casually inquired about her from one of the regulars of her store, the old couple never ceased to stop gushing. Even among the younger patrons of her store, she was quite popular, although they did say she spoke too quietly. 

If her portrayal of a sweet, harmless young woman was merely a facade, he would find her to be one hell of an actress.  
The latest assassination happened merely a week ago, yet he never allowed his eyes to leave the bookstore, tracking her whenever she left it. When could she have gotten the opportunity?

After monitoring her for close to two months, he decided to set his plan in motion.  
  
  
  
  
  


It was quite dark, rain drizzling as Nya made her way to the bookstore. She struggled with two large bags of groceries, packed with food items and other necessities. By the time she reached the front of the store, she noticed a figure staggering in her direction. Her heart dropped.  
The man walked strangely, struggling against the wall of a building. He was still a distance away from her, but she could see a dark contrast of red blood splattered on his white dress shirt. His hand gripped his stomach as if he was holding down a wound.

Without thinking, she dropped her groceries and hurriedly made her way towards him.

By the time she reached him, he already slid from the wall unto the pavement.  
She stooped down, taking the man's face into her hands.  
Despite being immensely pale, Nya was immediately struck by his beauty. Her hands ghosted over his high cheekbones before her eyes trailed to the wound in his abdomen.

“H-hold on, I'll call the ambulance!” Before she could fumble for her phone, a large hand took her slim wrist into a firm grip.

“Don't..call them,” the man opened his eyes, revealing a piercing blue. Startled by the deep, raspy voice, she looked at her wrist, then to the injured stranger. “But, you’re bleeding so much and-” the man groaned loudly, tightening his hold on her hand. He repeated his words, but with much more urgency. “Do. Not. Call. Anyone,” his eyes bore into hers, almost pleadingly. Nya hesitated, unsure of what to do for a moment. After looking at his closing lids and faltering breath, she made a hasty decision, “Alright, I live close by. Try to keep awake, okay? Just for a few minutes,”  
Her large, bright brown eyes looked around worriedly, hair wet and sticking to her face.  
The streets were unusually empty. But she paid it no heed, as the neighborhood was naturally quiet and secluded. However, she regretted that she couldn't ask for help.

“We need to hurry, it’s gonna start pouring soon..” She loosened her wrist from his grasp, moving his hand to go over her shoulder, “can you stand?”  
Wordlessly, the man stood up, albeit clumsily.

It took longer than she'd like to reach the store. With the man's looming height and frame against her petite body, coupled with the drizzle of the rain, she had no choice but to take her time lest they tripped. The groceries lay forgotten on the quickly dampening sidewalk, as she struggled to open the store door with her key.

When they finally made it inside, she urged him to walk with her towards the back of the store. They came upon a staircase soon after. "I don't have a lift, please bear with me for a little while. Let me know if..it hurts too much to continue," she looked up to his drooping head, noting that his eyes were now watching her with mysterious intent. "Is there something wrong..?"

The man let out a shaky breath, "no, let's continue. I can manage."  
They took their time up the stairs, each step creaking loudly. When they reached the top, he had gotten significantly paler, if it were even possible. As the door wasn't locked, she opened it without much trouble.

Although the building looked a bit small from the outside, her apartment had quite a bit of space. The walls were of warm, lively hues of blue and yellow, covered in floral patterns. Luckily, the living room was situated close to the entrance, so she immediately took him towards the couch. "I should have some medical supplies in the supply cabinet, hold on for just a bit longer. Can you.. um.. unbutton your shirt in the meantime?" Without wasting any more time, she scurried off.

Loki winced, his head leaning back against the couch. He stabbed deeper than he'd liked, but it had to look convincing. In reality, the wound looked worse than it actually was.

Nya gathered all the supplies she could hold, carrying them in her arms. She also ventured to the kitchen to get a bowl of water, juggling both as she made her way back. When she made it back to the couch, the supplies nearly scattered to the floor.  
The man took off his shirt, as requested. His lean figure was surprisingly much more sculpted than she anticipated, causing her to stare just a moment too long.  
She shook her head lightly to gather herself and went to sit beside him carefully.

"Okay.. let's see what I can do here. Could you move your hand.. please?"  
When he did, she couldn't help wincing at the sight. A deep stab wound oozing blood greeted her, and her hands started to tremble.  
She swallowed, gathering a wet cloth from the bowl of water to rinse the wound, "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, try not to move too much, okay?"  
While she cleaned, she made sure to pay attention to any signs of discomfort. However, the stranger didn't move an inch.

"May... I ask how you got this wound? why couldn't you go to the hospital?" She decided to ask a couple questions, make conversation. The silence was becoming uncomfortable.  
The man's expression grew increasingly stern as he regarded her "It's none of your business, little woman," he replied in an unexpectantly harsh manner.

None.. none of her business?! Who was the one cleaning his wound!  
She applied a bit of pressure unconsciously due to anger, and _that_ made him flinch. "Considering I let a complete stranger into my home to tend to his injuries, one would tend to think I deserve a bit of information. I don't even know your name!"

The man sighed, then looked toward her in a reluctant manner. “Loki.”  
“Loki? Is.. that your name. Like the Norse god?” The man nodded his head stiffly.  
“Loki... that’s a pretty unique one. I’m Nya, by the way.” She no longer looked angry, her expression softening. “Now, would you please tell me how you got this wound?”  
Loki squinted his eyes at her before glancing away. “I’m being pursued... by bad people. I need a place to stay for a while, if you’ll have me.” His voice became softer, losing much of the harshness it had before.  
“ Bad people?! Are they trying to kill you?” Nya’s voice went up a pitch, her eyes widening a large margin.

“I understand if you don’t want to be implicated, I’ll leave as soon as you’re finished.” Loki let out a resigned sigh, before returning his gaze towards her wide eyes.

"No.. no. Please stay as long you wish. It should be fine as long as you're quiet..." She indeed didn't want to be involved with whatever trouble the strange man called "Loki" found himself in, but she couldn't let the man leave. It would leave her feeling guilty for weeks. "Besides, there's a storm brewing up. It would be good to stay inside, especially with this wound," after she had finished cleaning said wound, she picked up a tube of antibiotic cream. 

The next few moments continued in companionable silence, with her treating him as he watched. When she started to bandage him however.. she felt something hard nudging her arm. She drew back her hand quickly, her cheeks turning a bright crimson. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. you know.." she pointed towards his groin, "Cause that..." 

Loki looked at her, unperturbed. Before she could react, he grabbed her wrist to drag her closer.

"On the contrary, darling girl... I'll welcome your advances. Enthusiastically." His deep, dark voice filled with filthy promises made its way into a surprised Nya's ear. His voice, his scent, coupled with their sudden proximity, sent her into a muddled, dripping wet daze. She audibly swallowed, her eyes quickly averting. What was happening to her?

"Look at me," Loki growled. He grabbed her chin, turning her face towards him. His hand slowly moved from her chin into a soft caress, ghosting over her small ears, before tangling into her raven hair. Nya closed her eyes at the sensation, enjoying his touch. Her expression was strange.... like one of pained relief. 

With a jerk movement, he gripped her hair and slammed his lips unto her own. Due to the sudden action, Nya moaned out in surprise. Grasping that opportunity, his tongue quickly slipped into the warm cavern of her mouth. He swirled his tongue around her own, slowly... sensually, before sucking her tongue and swirling it again. When they parted for air, the sight of Nya had Loki hardening even more. Her tongue lay outside her mouth as she panted heavily, hair sticking to her face. She blushed a furious red, which further contrasted her from the cruel, twisted killer that he was tasked to find.

When Nya recovered from that searing kiss, all apprehension and rationality left her. Before he came, she was so... so lonely. The whispers grew louder with each passing day. But his warmth, his touch, made its way into her heart and overwhelmed her senses. She was soaking wet.

When he leaned down to kiss her once more, she stopped him suddenly. "You're still injured.. we.. we can't do this-"  
Before she could ramble, he pushed her down unto the couch, trapping her underneath him. She looked up at him, her brown eyes still wide. "No amount of pain will stop me from ravishing your sweet, supple," His hand went to grab between her legs," dripping, wet cunt."

Nya gasped at those words. In all twenty-four years of her life, never has a man spoken to her in such a filthy way, let alone someone she just met. Those words, however, made her even wetter, much to her chagrin. When he touched her there, she shivered violently, her legs spasmed and twitched when he thumbed her clit.

"Ah... Loki..please, I.." Nya was lost for words. She grasped the arm of the couch, her hips arching to meet his fingers.  
"Tell me what you want.. Nya," Loki whispered into her ear, his warm breath raising goosebumps on her skin.

When he said her name with that voice.. the words left her mouth before she could process it " I.. I want to feel you inside m..-ah!" He gently slid a single, long digit into her pussy.

He pumped his finger in a steady rhythm, watching as she writhed helplessly under his ministrations. When he removed his finger, she whined at the sudden loss.

Loki smiled darkly. She was right where he wanted her.  
He looked into her eyes as he licked his finger clean.  
"You're as sweet as you look, little flower. Almost like honey,"

She was a panting mess, her eyes glazed over.  
"Can we.. can we move to the bed?" She was still panting, her lips plump from their last kiss, "I want you.. to be comfortable." Even in this situation, she still thought about his well-being.

In regards to her concern, Loki _respectfully_ declined. "No. I'm going to fuck you, right here on this couch."

He proceeded to do just that. In just a few moments, Nya's dress lay forgotten on the floor. When he ripped off her underwear, he made sure to take note of the color.  
Without further adieu, he removed his cock from the confines of his pants and slipped inside her warm, welcoming heat.

"Eeep!!" Nya let out a strange, sharp squeak when he filled her to the brim. He looked at her with mild concern.  
Nya looked mortified at the strange sound she let out, "I-I'm sorry, I don't do this...sort of thing. Hah...you pushed in so suddenly...it's too... too big.."  
  
Loki let out a deep chuckle, before going to nuzzle her neck. "I'm sorry dear, I've been hasty," he kissed her neck, sucking and nipping gently, "Tell me when to stop. Otherwise," he pulled out slightly, before ramming back inside her sharply, "I'll keep going, just like this."

Nya cried out at the sudden thrust, her quivering legs moving to grab at his waist.  
"Please.. not there..! It feels too... oh yes... I mean n-no..!" Nya stuttered helplessly, the assault on her body turning her silly. Of all the women Loki had slept with, she was the first to look so...cute.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, quickening into a brutal speed. Nya's cute, whimpering noises seemed to spur a primal instinct within his being. He wanted to ruin her, to see the supposed monster that lay beneath her temptingly sweet body. However, that monster never showed itself. What greeted his ears instead was her soft, breathless voice.

"Harder, oh god, please go harder Loki," her hand now wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him even closer as he rutted inside her core. His thrusts began to grow unsteady, signaling his impending release. "I want you to come for me, Nya. I want to feel you tightening around my cock," he removed her hands from around his shoulders and pinned them above her head. "Now, Nya. Come for me now!" With his command, Nya screamed and shuddered when her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. In all her life, her sexual experiences could only be counted on one hand. She had never felt so filled.. so complete. Loki came soon after, his cum dripping from the sides of her pussy.

He never intended to cum inside her, he usually had control in these situations. But he was overcome with the need to mark her and own her in every way possible.

When he pulled out and watched the look of contentment on her face, Loki came to the decision to enjoy this gift of a mission bestowed upon him. And he would enjoy himself indeed, thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever smut scene written for a story. I like to think of it as practice for my other story when it gets there. Sorry if it was horrible. I'm a pure maiden, after all. ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, and if this story is worth continuing. kudos and comments are encouraging!


	2. Five dates

Loki woke up to the scent of burnt food, the smell wafting through the air as the morning light shone through the lace curtains. He sat up on the bed steadily, as his wound was still quite sore.

After he had conquered his target's surprisingly easy pussy, she had urged him to rest after she saw the blood seep through his bandages, and blamed herself for indulging in her ‘sinful desires’, as she called it. 

Her behavior puzzled him even further when she suggested that she take the couch, while he could sleep in her room. Although they had already crossed quite a few lines, she insisted on acting the pure virgin.

In any case, he successfully completed one aspect of his mission, and took his time to examine his surroundings.

Just like the living area, her room held a warm, welcoming atmosphere. It seemed she was the girly type; the walls were a soft pastel pink, lined with white lace, and the furniture had a vintage quality to them.

She had a small vanity by the window, that held an array of brushes and other feminine products.  
He noticed that the mirror for the vanity had been removed from its place, which he found a bit odd.

When he got up from the bed, the floorboards creaked loudly as he sauntered his bare body to the bathroom at the far corner of the room. When he entered, he noticed the lack of a mirror there as well, and was sorely disappointed he could not admire his reflection. 

Aside from that, although the bathroom was a bit too small for his liking, it had what it should.

He finished taking a quick shower, leaving her room with just a towel hung low around his hips. 

He followed the smell and...smoke that was quickly becoming thick from what he presumed to be the kitchen.  
When he drew closer, he could hear a muttered conversation from the entryway.

“I know, I know.. why do you think I’m doing this?”

“You’re just being jealous. In fact, I haven’t cooked this well in a while...”

Loki’s first thought was that Nya was speaking on her phone. But when he entered the kitchen fully, she was coughing at the smoke, fanning whatever she had in the pan. 

Nya looked up, startled by his sudden appearance. She eye’d him embarrassedly before speaking, “Ahm.. sorry, did I wake you? I got up a bit early to make this,” she gestured toward the table,“I salvaged what I could from the groceries I left outside, and made a bit of everything. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so..” 

He looked at the table. Although everything looked a bit too...overdone, it still seemed somewhat edible. “I’m not much of a picky eater..” When he moved closer, the woman’s face visibly turned red. She appeared to finally notice his state of undress. 

“T-that reminds me, I washed the shirt you were wearing yesterday. I got much of the blood out, but it’s still a bit damaged..I put it on the couch for you, alongside your other clothing.”

Loki let out a low chuckle, before quickly closing the distance between them. “Eager to have me dressed already, pet?”

Nya let out another one of her adorable ‘eeps’ when he trapped her against the kitchen counter, his arms on either side of her waist. 

His fingers then proceeded to play with fabric of her shirt, lightly pinching her hip while doing so.  
“In fact, with the way you milked my cock for everything it was worth last night, one would think you’d stop being so coy with me.”

Nya looked up at him open-mouthed, her eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief. “Why is it whenever you say something, you make it sound so...so dirty! Besides… I just thought you’d be uncomfortable without clothes, is all…” 

She tried to awkwardly move underneath his arms to squirm away, but he kept his grip firm on her hips. He really enjoyed her discomfort, judging by the teasing smile tugging at his lips. 

She looked down at his hands before speaking, “Look.. last night was the first time anyone ever...I ever went that far with someone. I...I’ve had a boyfriend before, but the most we’ve ever done is a bit of fondling...I was too scared to ever go further. But with you...I just..” 

She covered her face with both hands in embarrassment, ”I just felt like I could finally take the plunge.”

As Nya spoke, she could feel the intensity of his stare. After a moment, she felt his hands tugging hers away from her face.

His expression was one of incredulity, a slight frown on his brows. “You mean to say…” 

His eyes perused her body in a perverse manner, before smirking triumphantly, “I am the first one to claim your sweet, tight cunt?” 

With the way she accepted his cock without much effort, he found it difficult to believe.

Nya blushed even further, “‘Uhhm, yes.. which brings me to this point,” she cleared her throat, willing herself to look him in the eyes, “since you’re the first man to ever..you know..I just thought getting to know you more would be nice..and set things in the right order. Truthfully, I wanted breakfast to be our first...um...date?”

He now looked as though he was trying to stifle a laugh, which she immediately mistook as a sign of rejection. Nya now looked hurt, and she started to push against his chest to distance herself.

“I don’t know what your intentions were for sleeping with me, but you don’t have to laugh! Believe it or not, there are steps to these things. I read that once you go on five dates with someone you like, then it was okay to finally do the dirty deed, but we-mmph!”

Loki effectively stopped her chattering with a quick, rough kiss. When he pulled back, she looked at him with a muddled expression. “You misunderstand me, woman. And who said it had to be five ‘dates’?”

He grabbed her hands that had been pushing against his chest, pulling her even closer. He then whispered huskily, “Know this--I’m not one to adhere to such rules.”

“However...” He unexpectedly let her go to lean his back against the counter, which caused Nya to let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“To be propositioned in such an adorable way…” He laughed good humoredly, “I suppose I could indulge your silly dating ritual.”

“Wait, so you don’t mind getting to know me and.. seeing where it leads?” She now looked giddy, her pretty, pink lips stretched into a smile.

Well, of course he didn't mind- that was his job, in the grand scheme of things.

“Do I seem like the type to fuck anything I see fit, then move on to the next conquest?”

Although Nya didn't say anything, her expression told him she believed just that. She averted her eyes nervously, and started to twiddle with a strand of her hair.

Sighing, Loki went to get dressed as she originally requested. When he came back, he watched as she set their dishes in place.

“It's the first time I've ever cooked for anyone other than myself...well, my Nan excluded,”

She placed a tar black sausage on his plate, alongside some…scrambled eggs(?) that shared a similar fate.

After she shared their portions, she stuffed a mouthful of overcooked eggs into her mouth, and moaned like it was the best thing in the world. “In fact, my Nan was the one who taught me how to cook,”

Loki picked up a black sausage with his fork, staring at it hesitantly, “Where is your Nan now, if I may ask..”

“Oh...she passed, two years ago. She left me this flat, alongside the bookstore.”

He took a reluctant bite at the burnt morsel before asking another question. Despite its unfortunate appearance, it was surprisingly tolerable.

“What about your parents? I noticed that you have quite a bit of oriental features,”

Nya looked up from her food, her gaze turning pensive, ”From what my Nan told me, my mother was born and raised in England, before she moved to Japan. I was born there...but I don’t remember much about it, despite the fact that I lived there for most of my life. I don’t even remember my father, and as for my mom...just some snippets. It’s hard to describe… but it’s like there’s a huge fog over my childhood…”

Her expression increasingly grew solemn, before she perked up and quickly changed the subject. “But enough about me, how’s your injury? Does it still hurt?”

He was curious, but decided to ignore the quick change of subject. He would find out more, in due time.  
“No. After all, you did such a _wonderful_ job patching me up,” 

Nya smiled, ignoring the insinuation behind his words, “That reminds me...I don’t mind you staying here..as I said yesterday. In fact, I welcome the company, now that we’re more..um, acquainted. I just don’t have any male clothing for you to wear in the meantime,”

Loki regarded her for a moment before replying, “I could go home. But even then, I can’t guarantee that it’s safe there. I’ll just buy new ones, when the opportunity arises.”

“Wait, you actually have money?” It took a moment before Nya realized how strange her words sounded, “Wait-that’s not- I didn’t mean it like that..”

Loki didn't seem offended at all. Instead he spoke teasingly, “Did you take me for a beggar all this time, darling?” 

Nya laughed nervously, “No, I just assumed you were also robbed. I guess whomever is after you…” she stopped mid sentence, as if realizing something.

“I know this might be a sensitive topic… but are you involved in some sort of... illegal business? Is that why I couldn't call the police? I won't pry too much, I just want to know what I'm walking into…”

Well, she was certainly perceptive. The organization was anything _but_ legal, while also holding extensive connections with the british authorities.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her before giving a curt reply, “Yes, and no.”

That definitely wasn’t helpful. Nya knew she wasn’t going to get much out of him, so she promptly gave up.

“Oh! Oh! I have an idea!” Her sudden excitement greatly confused Loki, who now looked at her with furrowed brows.

“Today, why don’t we go shopping for clothes together?” Nya quickly ate the un-identifiables off her plate, “It could be our, you know, second date!”

Loki could not for the life of him understand her obsession with dates, but he could only go along with it.

After they had finished eating, Nya hurriedly went to change her outfit, while Loki waited by the apartment door.

Nya had a penchant for wearing long, floral sundresses, something he'd come to realize after months of observation. 

It fit her well; the dress hung to her svelte figure nicely, all the while accentuating her small, but supple bust. When she walked, the material flowed seamlessly around her legs.

Nya hopped to him excitedly, and he watched her in amusement.  
“I take it that you're ready to go?”

“Yep. Oh...wait!” Without warning, she scurried off again.  
When she came back, she had a pair of shades, with white surgical mouth masks.

“ Whoever is after you might recognize you, so you have to wear a disguise.  
You have...eye-catching features, so this'll have to do.”

She put on the glasses and mask on herself, before donning a reluctant Loki in the same attire.

Loki really wanted to laugh at her poor attempt at subterfuge, but decided to spare her feelings. 

With each passing second, this mission was slowly becoming a joke to him. This killer, who murdered at least 20 something of their agents, was rather _apt_ at disguises.

She laughed cheerily, “We kind of look like celebrities, don't you think?”

“ That would defeat the purpose of detracting attention upon ourselves, don't you think?”

She ignored his gibe happily, grabbing his hand before walking down the stairs to exit the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this 30 min before class, tell me what you think so far, comments feed my fire!


	3. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya and Loki go shopping. Gratuitous smut ensues.

They arrived at the mall after only twenty minutes of walking, with Nya pulling Loki along excitedly. 

As soon as they entered, he wasn’t surprised at the attention they garnered from their silly “disguise.” Nya, however, remained unfazed as she practically dragged him to every male clothing store she set her sights on.

While shopping, he was forced to play dress-up as Nya deposited multitudes of clothing into his hands, feeling as though the trip was more so for her than himself. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to mind.

Her excitement was almost contagious, and he couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at his lips every so often as he watched her antics. At least the mask had _some_ use.

When he went to pay for the clothing, Nya's eyes bulged comically at the sight of the black card he gave to the cashier. She wanted to pry once again and ask about his line of work, but decided to keep quiet. 

She didn’t want to put a damper on things, or annoy him too much. He was the closest thing she had as a ‘friend’ for such a long time, and she was eager to have him stick around.

After they had visited almost every male store she could find, Loki felt a sudden burst of graciousness, and decided to buy her some clothing as well.

“What..?! We came here for you, you don’t need to waste any money on me,” although she said that, it had been a long while since she last bought anything new to wear. The offer was extremely tempting.

“Don’t worry about that, pet.” He casually placed a hand on the back of her neck, moving her hair aside to stroke it absentmindedly, “It’s merely one of the _many_ ways I plan to show my gratitude, for allowing me to use your flat as a safehouse. Think nothing of it.”

Nya blushed, suddenly feeling a bit shy. She pulled down the mask to show her mouth, “Hehe… it’s nothing really. Like I said before, I appreciate the company,” Nya then looked up at him, a curious expression on her face. “Hey...I’ve been wondering for a while now...why is it that you always call me ‘pet’?”

Loki chuckled lightly, a teasing tone to his words, “Perhaps it’s because you’re cute like one?”  
He leaned in a bit closer to her ear, “Or... perhaps it’s because you beg so nicely like one as well?”

Nya swatted his hand away from her neck playfully, pouting. “There’s never going to be a pure moment with you, is there!”

He smirked slightly, “Not as long as you’re with me, darling. Now choose a store of your liking.”

_______________________________________________

Entering a store, Nya looked to Loki as she approached a clothing rack, “Hey, what do you think I should get? I made a bunch of suggestions for you, so it’s only fair you get to do the same,”

Loki didn’t care too much, so he made a suggestion offhandedly, “Perhaps something that’s not a dress?” He inferred that dresses were all that she owned, since in those two months he watched over her, he had yet to see her wear anything else. Granted, she could just love wearing them for whatever reason.

Nya pulled a face, obviously displeased with his suggestion. She murmured a ‘fine’ before moving to explore the store.

Despite his valued opinion, however, she skipped towards him with a bundle of dresses in her arms.  
She then pointed towards the back of the store unashamedly, in the direction of the dressing rooms. The store was barely occupied, so the dressing room area was free of unwanted crowds, with a few salespersons here and there scattered about.

“I’m going to go and try some of these on, stand outside and wait for me!” When Nya moved to enter a room however, she stopped abruptly when she noticed that Loki intended to enter with her.

Flustered, she pointed to the sign on the front of the stall, “Hey, one person per room! We can’t let them see you getting in here.” He ignored her with a smile, still attempting to enter the stall.

She pushed on his chest even more when she noticed he had no intention of stopping. She looked side to side nervously, “I know you don’t care about rules or whatever, but listen to me just this once? I don’t want us getting kicked out…”

He looked at her for a moment, a mischievous smile on his lips as he obliged her request, “I was merely teasing, pet. It’s so fun seeing you get all flustered.”

Nya gave him an indignant glare before closing the door. “Just give me ten minutes!”

But after thirty minutes, she showed no signs of leaving the stall, only making a few muffled grunts here and there. 

When Loki was about to inquire if she was okay, he heard a squeaky yelp and a small thump. No longer caring for her propriety, he shoved open the door which she neglected to lock. 

 

If he did not know any better, he would have doubled over in laughter at the sight before him.  
She was hunched over, her body in an awkward angle as she tried to untangle herself from the dress. “It...It’s more complicated than I thought…” she wiggled her body slightly, which caused his eyes to wander towards her lower regions. “Mind… uhm.. helping me out a bit?” Nya felt really embarrassed at this moment, still trying to fight her way out of the dress.

With the way she wiggled, swayed, and struggled, it didn’t take long for Loki to feel himself harden significantly. He smiled a dirty smile, “Of course. Allow me.” He made sure to lock the door behind him.

 

Nya jumped, startled when she felt him cup both of her breasts in his hands. “Hey...! I said help me, not cop a feel...!” She gasped as he started to knead her breasts lazily in his palms, his fingers slowly circling her nipples. Her arms were still very much trapped within the confines of the dress, leaving her quite vulnerable to his ministrations.

“I believe I’m doing just that,” He tugged at a nipple, earning him a small, cute yelp. “As you said, this dress is quite complicated. Allow me to… figure it out.” 

A hand went into the opposite direction of said dress, the other still teasing her nipple. “Loki…! The dress isn’t down there -” He interrupted her when he started to rub at her pussy, stroking up and down between the lips through her underwear. She then felt him press against her backside, slowly grinding his hips - and erection - against her ass.

“Thankfully, I’m quite the experienced disrober.”

Nya actually didn’t want him to stop, but the worry of being caught weighed on her mind. And yet, the thought of it also increased her arousal tenfold.

“Loki..if you.. uhh.. keep going ... they're going to..to.. hear us,” he moved a portion of her underwear to the side, slipping a single finger inside her wet folds. Her legs shook violently at the insertion, willing herself not to moan. 

Nya was now leaning against the door of the stall, panting heavily as Loki continued to fuck her with his finger. She was getting hot, the dress that was still tangled over her head slowly becoming unbearable.

She wiggled slightly with his finger still inside her and managed to tug an arm free from underneath the dress. She grabbed his hand with her free arm, stilling his movements.

“ _Actually_ help me out of this, and I promise to... let you have your way with me. Deal…? ”

At that, Loki chuckled darkly, “I'll hold you to that promise, Nya.”  
He removed his finger from inside her, a long string of arousal following as he did.

“You've already gotten this wet…” he mused, licking his finger clean of her juices before he helped Nya free herself from the confines of the dress.

Nya breathed a sigh of relief, twisting her neck side to side before looking behind her towards Loki, who had a firm grip on her waist.

She was now completely nude, aside from her underwear that was tugged to the side.  
“Since I've helped you so graciously,” he removed a hand from her waist to free his straining cock from his pants, “ I believe it's time we make this 'date’ much more memorable. Do try to be quiet.”

Loki wasted no time slipping into her warmth, her walls clamping down on him deliciously.  
Nya placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the moan that threatened to escape, her eyes tightly shut together in pleasure.

He groaned in delight at the sensation, “I swear I'll get addicted to this cunt of yours, darling girl.” He started pumping inside her slowly, taking his time to savor each and every sound that made its way from her mouth.

He began to pick up his pace, pushing Nya against the stall door with each hard thrust. 

She struggled to keep her silence, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as he proceeded to fuck her mercilessly against the dressing room door. She balanced one hand against it, attempting to steady herself against the brutal pounding.

However, perhaps due to the sweat on palms, her hand slipped from the door when he delivered one particularly hard thrust.

A loud **_thump!_** resounded as her forehead made contact with the door. She yelped loudly at the unexpected impact, which alerted Loki from his lustful daze.

Unfortunately, it also alerted a salesperson who happened to be in close proximity at that moment. 

“Uh… miss ...? Are you okay in there?”  
A male voice sounded from the other end.  
Nya, being nothing short of mortified, remained silent.  
Despite their precarious situation, Loki seemed totally unbothered. In fact, an evil smile made its way unto his devilish face. 

Nya caught sight of it, a sense of foreboding washing over her.  
He lightly tapped the side of her ass, nodding his chin to the door. He wanted her to speak.

With a beet red face, she tried to gather her wits before she attempted to talk, “ Y-yeah, I just - yeep!!” 

Loki had started moving inside her again. And not at all slowly.

“...yeep?”

“I- I mean... I just n-nipped my back...with the.... um... zipper,” Nya sent an angry glare from over her shoulder as she stumbled over her words. Despite being obviously angry and ashamed, she felt a steady pressure building in her stomach, signaling she was extremely close to coming.  
It seemed the danger of almost getting caught turned her on endlessly.

“Uh… need any help? I can call my co-worker over to-”

“No!” While she meant for it to sound casual, it instead sounded as if she ran ten flights of stairs. She came hard at that moment, her eyes and legs twitched violently as the orgasm suddenly washed over her.

Her walls became impossibly tight against around Loki’s cock, causing him to throw his head back as he groaned inaudibly in pleasure. He came soon after, the warmth of his cum filling her completely.

Seeing that she refused his help, the salesperson did not stay any longer. He wandered off, sparing one last look at the stall.

They were now alone, panting heavily as they gradually came down from their sexual high.

“Loki.. that was… way… too close!!” She tried to sound upset, but it seemed she was too blissed out to care.

“Close, but extremely worth it.” He pulled her up against him, kissing her neck apologetically,  
“You just felt so incredible, my little pet. Sopping wet, and all for me.”

Loki pulled out of her then, cum leaking from her pussy as he did. Really, this is the second time he had cum so much. He’s had his fair share of women, and never had he filled a woman up with so much of his seed.

Nya whimpered at the sensation, feeling herself once again becoming painfully aroused at his words. However, she righted her underwear before she could get any funny ideas in her little blissed out head. Surprisingly, Loki helped her put on her dress and clean her up, before doing the same to himself. 

They took everything Nya had selected to the register, catching a few side glances from the salesperson who had interrupted their tryst in the dressing room. He probably deduced what really happened, since the face mask did nothing to hide redness on her face. That, and she also walked a bit funny.

After their brief romp in the department store’s dressing room, Nya seemed to glow even more so, a grin stretched from ear to ear underneath her mask. He had never seen her so radiantly happy before.

When they came upon the exit of the mall, Nya spotted a small photo booth at the corner.

“Loki, can we take some quick pictures? Just as a souvenir,” She dropped the shopping bags in front of the entrance of the booth, clasping her hands together in a pleading gesture, “Pretty please? You did say I beg nicely,” To prove her point, she put her puppy eyes to maximum use. 

Loki thought for a moment. He did take her a bit too roughly, so he adhered on the basis that it was the least he could do to make up for it a little.

They took off the masks and shades, stepping into the booth shortly after. During the session, Nya had continuously made funny faces at the camera, goading him to do the same constantly. His face remained impassive despite her efforts, with the exception of a few lip quirks when she made wild gestures with her arms.

They exited the booth, Loki trailing behind her as she went to collect the pictures from the machine. She held two sets of pictures in her hands, her eyes going to inspect the ones in her left.

 

  
  


In an instant, her smile faltered significantly, and her skin turned impossibly pale.  
He noticed the change instantly. “Nya? What is the matter with you,” he stepped a bit closer, which caused her to look up abruptly from the pictures.

  


There was no mistaking what he saw in her eyes. Fear. Confusion.

She hurriedly put on a smile, nothing like the one filled with the happiness he witnessed moments before, “Oh...I’m fine, really! Haha... I just went a bit overboard with the faces,” She handed him the other set of pictures that she held in her right hand, before shoving the other set into a tiny purse. “Here, I’ll give you the best ones.”  
He took the pictures from her slightly trembling fingers, inspecting them closely. Apart from her goofy expressions that went from one extreme to the other, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Perhaps embarrassment had finally caught up with her?

Seeing that they were finished there, he took her small, pale hands into his own before leaving the mall.

___________________________________________

On their way home, Nya still looked a little pale. She was not as bright and cheerful as before.

“Are you sure you aren’t feeling well? We can stop somewhere to rest,” Loki asks concernedly, his eyes moving up and down for any sign of sickness.

“Oh, no! I’m pretty fine, just a little tired. You gave me quite the workout, after all,” She laughed and waved it off, before trying to reassure him, “I get tired a lot easier these days, it’s no biggie.”

He did not completely believe her but decided to press no further. If she said she was fine, she was fine.

Regardless, he took most of the shopping bags from her arms, and she did not protest when he did.

As they walked, a couple with two large huskies approached them from the distance. Nya hid behind Loki instantly, grabbing his shirt with balled up fists.

“What, are you afraid of dogs, pet?” Loki inquired amusedly, watching as the couple came closer to them on the pavement. She merely gave him a small nod, eyes locked unto the approaching dogs warily. 

Although they were barking and scampering loudly, they looked to be quite friendly. When they made eye contact with Nya however, something odd happened. 

Not only did they start whining and whimpering, but they also started to bark crazily as well, all while trying to run away frantically as they made their way past them. The owners struggled to keep them under control, hurriedly moving along.

She stared after the dogs long after they left.

“Come along now, Nya.” He pulled on her hands gently, turned her towards him, “They’re long gone now, you needn’t worry about them.”

She looked down, smiling sadly, “I.. I’ve always wanted dogs, you know. I love them so much, but they never seemed to take to me,” She shook her head, plastering a happy smile on her face, “But you’re here to keep me company now, so I’ll make do without one for the time being, haha..”

“Did your grandmother not allow you any other pets?”

“Oh.. she did. But they always ran away, sooner or later.” She smiled sadly at the memory of her grandmother, “I miss her so much. I would just sit in her room all day for comfort, writing away in my diary. We shared one, it was a kind of bonding experience for both of us.”

Loki listened intently, prompting her to continue with her story. “I had a lot of nightmares. I still do, sometimes. I would wake up, feeling so weak and disoriented. She was always there for me at those times,” She laughed suddenly, perking up a little, “I tend to sleep-walk, so I always gave her quite a scare. She used to tease me all about it the next morning.” 

She sighed, looking up to stare into Loki’s blue-green eyes. “Thank you for today...truly.”

He did not know what else to do, but to kiss her forehead with such gentleness he did not know he possessed, “It was my pleasure.”

 

They arrived at the front of the book store eventually, the skies now dark. Nya grabbed her keys to open it, while Loki glanced over to the apartment across the street. Ever since he went undercover, they had been under constant surveillance. He would have to make a report eventually, lest reaper became impatient. Reaper - real name Odin - was a troublesome old fellow to work under. Although their father-son relationship was already on thin ice, Loki couldn’t put it upon himself to take the mission seriously. 

In the apartment, several agents including Odin’s right-hand woman - “Widow” - were tasked to lend aid whenever necessary, and to receive reports from him periodically.  
He found himself in no rush, however. He would take his _sweet_ time _exploring every inch_ of his cute little killer, and he was going to enjoy every of second it. It seemed she was a bit incompetent in matters between men and women, and Loki felt compelled to teach her everything he knew. 

 

He supposed he would send a report, eventually. He recalled that Odin had very much wanted to know every color of her undergarments in his little rant. He would surely grant his request, and send a highly detailed report of his findings.

When they entered the store, Loki failed to notice that Nya had also glanced across the street, her bright brown pupils now dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fudging fun to write yall. Tell me all your juicy thoughts, I love hearing them!  
> As always, kudos and comments feed mAh hunger!


	4. Most important meal of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki eats breakfast, then makes breakfast in more ways than one. In that order. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Oh, and then plot stuff happens.

Loki felt the sudden urge to sneeze.

Hair tickled his face and nose, as Nya’s bare form hovered over his own. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by pretty bright brown irises filled with wonder and curiosity.

It seemed that after their various couplings the night before (He made it a point of duty to christen every sturdy surface of her flat...) whatever had soured her mood that day no longer took precedence, her cheery demeanor back in full force.

Having been caught staring, Nya turned a bright shade of red, before smiling shyly.  
“M-morning...sorry... I just - you look so… peaceful when you’re sleeping...”  
Her eyes trailed down, admiring his lean, sculpted figure. She traced her fingers lightly over his wound, “And you’re healing so nicely, too. I hope it won’t leave a scar…”

Loki merely looked at her, before lifting his hand to pinch her nose harshly. Nya squeaked at the sudden action, looking down at him with teary eyes before moving to cover her nose.

“And how do I look now that I’m awake? Menacing?”

Nya frowned, nodding her head in earnest as her hands covered her now red nose.

Loki smiled a bit evilly at her confirmation, and Nya took that as a sign to scoot backward on the bed.

It appeared she sensed his intentions, as she eyed him warily when he moved to sit up.

“Tell me, pet.” He looked her up and down, admiring the bruises he created on her skin, “Are you sore?”

She gave him an aggrieved, red-faced look, “O-Of course I am! You never gave me a break…”

“Would you like me to make it better?” He came upon her then. Before she could move further away, he pushed her down on the bed with one palm. 

Nya gasped, giving him a startled look. She spoke in a tiny voice, “Again? Already..? I’m sorry, b-but I don’t think I can handle you right now…” 

She glanced down, her eyes glued to his already hard length, “...M-Maybe in a few hours?”

Loki followed her eyes, before chuckling lightly. “You worry yourself, darling. I’m merely going to treat myself to some breakfast, for now.”

“Wha...? Breakfast? What do you mean -”  
Nya received her answer when he pulled the covers away from her lower body, before tugging her legs apart sharply.

Her hands immediately flew to cover her privates, “Hey! What are you doing down there!”

He gave her an annoyed look, grabbing her tiny wrists in one hand. He went to place them firmly above her head before moving back between her legs.

“I believe I’ve already stated my intentions. Keep your hands up there,” he gave her a stern look, which didn’t fail to give her a pang of arousal, “Or else.”

Nya visibly gulped, shutting her eyes tightly in embarrassment. “It's just - you’re not supposed to-” She shuddered, feeling his hot breath on her glistening sex, “Lo..look down there..!”

“And why not?” Loki caressed the outer lips with his thumb, before slowly circling her clit, “Such a pretty little cunt, it deserves to be seen.” He lightly licked her swollen nub, earning himself a strangled moan from Nya. “Pink and wet, just like a cherry.” He dived in for another taste, savoring her juices, “Tastes just like one, too.”

He continued to suck on solely her clit, which led her to squirm ceaselessly on the bed. With the way she thrashed about, it wouldn’t surprise him if he got kicked.

Loki stopped his actions, a frown on his features. He placed his large, heavy hand on her stomach to stop her movements. He moved up once again and looked straight into her eyes.  
“Cease your squirming.”  
His tone, coupled with the look he gave her immediately caused Nya to go stock still.

“I..I’m sorry. It just feels so….so good.” He gave her a once over, and noticed that she was sweating profusely. It made for a lovely sight, her flushed, bruised skin and sopping wet pussy.  
He massaged her thigh gently, pulling her legs apart once more, “A meal shouldn’t move so much. Stay still, and I’ll reward you.”

“Now, let me enjoy this delicious cunt of yours in peace.”  
He teased no longer, plunging his tongue into her sweltering heat.  
“Ahh!” That all but ripped an arousing scream from Nya, her chest heaving as she struggled to keep her hands above her head like a good girl.

He continued to lap, lick, and suck in a continuous rhythm, nearly bringing the poor woman to tears. “Please.. oh shi- s-sugar, please just.. just..oh goodness..” He paused then, smiling at the way she stopped herself from cursing. “Do you want to cum, my delicious little pet? Use your words.”  
“Yes..! Loki.. I want to.. I want to...cum...please..”

“Alright. Since you’ve been such a good girl..” Loki went back to his meal, enjoying the lovely noises that tore its way from her mouth. Just the sound of it could leave him hard for days.

He continued to torture her pussy with his mouth, ripping one final scream from her as she came on his tongue. He lapped up the essence of her arousal eagerly. The taste of it was nothing short of addicting.

Licking his lips, he smugly admired the mess he made of her, and the sheets. Her legs were still convulsing and shivering. Aftershocks of her orgasm evident on her face as her eyelids twitched shut, her pink lips slightly parted.

He waited for her to recover a bit, before pulling her limp body towards his. He then moved her hand towards his throbbing cock, now dripping with pre-cum. Still dazed, she looked up at him confusedly.  
“I can’t be the only one to eat, my dear.” He roughly pulled her head down towards his engorged cock, “Now suck.”

To his surprise, Nya did not protest. At first, she stroked his cock with curiosity, watching as it twitched and jumped under her touch.

She then gave the tip an apprehensive lick, and for the first time, Loki nearly lost control. Was it the wideness of her eyes, the innocence so evident within that nearly caused him to cum like a pubescent boy?  
She even went as far as to suckle it like a lollipop, her expression still unsure. Her eyes looked up towards his for approval, and the sight was nothing short of adorable.

It was her first time doing this, that much was obvious. And Loki was all too eager to show her the ropes. He groaned, placing his hand on her head. “Yes, my pet. Just like that. Try to take more of me.” She hesitantly did as he asked, gagging a bit as his cock hit the back of her throat. Nya wanted to pull back, but his hand remained firmly on top of her head, grasping her hair.

“Shh..shh..slowly. There’s no rush.” 

“Mmph! Mmm..!” The humming from her throat as she tried to speak did nothing to help her case, as Loki had to stop himself from fucking her face right then and there.

 

Grasping her hair, he guided her up and down his length, “See how well that pretty mouth of yours takes my cock? It was made to be there,” Nya stared up at him with teary eyes, her hands grasping his thighs as he continued to move her head to his will.

Unexpectedly, he dragged her mouth off his cock with one pull. A string of saliva followed, her tongue hanging outside her mouth.  
“Now do it yourself, just like how I’ve shown you. Make use of your hand as well.”  
Nya panted heavily, grasping his cock once again with trembling hands. She then took him into her mouth, sucking as best as she could to please him. She felt so wanted… so needed. She wanted him to feel good. She wanted him to stay.

Loki watched with interest as she continued to work on his cock, her determined expression as she continued to blow him nearly bringing him to completion. He grew even larger inside her mouth, signaling he was close.  
“I’m going to cum, pet. Be sure to swallow your breakfast like a good girl.”  
He then came with a loud grunt, filling her mouth to its capacity with his hot cum.

“Mmmph!” Nya’s eyes were tightly shut, excess cum dripping from the corners of her mouth as she attempted to swallow his load. He made sure she swallowed what she could before he pulled from her mouth with a messy, wet _pop!_

She drew back slightly, her hand covering her mouth as she worked to finish swallowing. It was salty to her, but not unpleasant. She then opened her mouth to show him, her blush extremely telling. His little pet wanted to be praised.

He raised his hand, patting her head in a gentle, but condescending manner.  
“Such a good little pet... So eager to swallow my cum, greedy thing you are. How did I taste?”

Nya averted her eyes, “I... didn’t think I’d like it but..I really do. I love how you taste… Loki.”

She must really want him to fuck her senseless. 

But before he could make good on that threat, a loud grumble made its way from her stomach, and her hands went to grasp it quickly.  
“Uhh...I’m still a bit hungry, though.”

Despite being aroused once again by her earlier words, he couldn't help but laugh at the grumble.

“I suppose you need something more… substantial.”

_______________________

After they freshened up from their earlier activities, Nya and Loki made their way to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
Although she walked with a slight limp, a smile bloomed on her face as she reached the entryway.

“What would you like to eat, Loki? I can make scrambled eggs and sausages again -”

Loki all but dragged her from the kitchen when he recalled yesterday's 'breakfast’.

“No, allow me. You're a bit worn out, after all.”

“Nah, it's fine! You're a guest, the least I could do is cook a good meal..”

When she attempted to enter the kitchen again, he dragged her closer to him, her nose to his chest.  
When she looked up at him, she was met with a warning glare.  
“ I said, allow me. Or,”

She yelped loudly when he gave her ass a resounding _slap!_  
“I'll gladly turn this ass of yours red, just like a cherry.”

She scampered off instantly at his threat.

While he made use of what was in her fridge, he caught sight of Nya making her way back into the kitchen to sit at the table with a notebook in tow. He watched her curiously as he cooked, before inquiring about it casually, “What is that you’re writing in?”

She looks up from the book, “Mm? Oh, it’s my diary,” She lifts up the book to show him a page, but he couldn’t quite see it due to the distance.  
“I can show you while we’re eating!”

 

Before long, the table was filled with delicacies that had Nya watering at the mouth.  
Her eyes sparkled, and she dug right in without waiting for the food to cool.  
“Ay! It’s so phoo, phoo, good!”  
She blew steam from her mouth as she tried to juggle the hot food, and Loki brushed off a twinge in his chest as he watched her.

“Slow down, Nya. The food isn’t going anywhere,” He sat down at the table across from her, placing a toast with some eggs on his plate, “You act as if you haven’t eaten in ages.”

She swallowed the food in her mouth before answering, “ Hehe, I just realized how bad my cooking is, compared to yours.” She took a few bites before she asked him a question, “Who taught you how to cook so well?”

His expression grew distantly cold, “My mother.”  
She could clearly see he didn’t want to speak on it, so she swiftly changed the subject.  
“Oh, you wanted to see my diary, right? Here,”  
She picked up the book that was placed to the side, sliding it in front of him, “It’s the one I shared with my Nan. I only write the fun stuff in this one…”

She looked a bit nervous as he browsed the page, twiddling her fingers as she watched him.

He kept his face straight as he read it's contents:  
\-----------------  
  
May 31st, 2019

Date # 3 : Movies! No horror/Gore!!!

Date # 4 : Uhm..Picnic? Down by the park!~

Date # 5 : I'll leave it up to him :)  
\------------------

She then listed more locations for their 'dates’, as it seemed she was still a bit indecisive.

He did not say anything for a long moment and merely stared at the page.

She did not like his silence, and began dragging the book away from his line of sight.  
“I'm sorry...I went a bit ahead of myself there, right? I just… I'm just so happy... I haven't done any of these in a long time, and I don't know how much longer you're -”

Loki shoved a piece of toast into her mouth to stop her chattering.

“I was merely thinking,” he rubbed his chin, seriously pondering, “ About the many ways I would ravish you in each location.”

Despite his highly inappropriate thought, Nya instantly looked relieved.  
“I thought...I thought you hated it! You have the...what's it called? The resting b word face!”

“B word face..? You mean _bitch_ face?” Loki asked, growing more amused by the second.

“Uhh.. yeah, that word.” She averted her eyes cutely at hearing him curse.

They continued to eat in companionable silence, but Loki hardly touched his food. He watched as Nya's face gradually grew crestfallen, and he wondered what could possibly be the matter this time.

“What is on your mind?”

“Huh..? Oh, I was just thinking that I have to go back to work soon...haha. It's only been a day or two, but I've never had so much fun…”

She finished eating, her plate completely empty.

She went to take it to the sink, picking up Loki's plate along the way. “I love running the store, but it's the only thing I ever do, really.”

“No hobbies at all?”

“Uuh...I do read a lot, and I write…”

Loki looked at her, watching her mannerisms.

“Anything else?”

“No… pretty boring, I know. But I enjoy what I do, truly.”

Nya departed from the sink and moved toward the entryway of the kitchen. “On that note...since you're here and all… uhm... would you like to help out a bit? With the store, I mean.”

She grinned, adding an extra comment, “You're really good looking, so I'll get a lot more customers!”

Loki smiled at that, “ Am I just decoration to show off, Nya?”

“Hehe, of course not! A new shipment of books will be arriving, and I'll need help carrying the load, among other things.”

While they talked, they made their way down the stairs to enter the store.

 

Loki watched as she bustled about, preparing to open the shop. When she eventually does open, a steady stream of customers appeared not long after.

They worked well together, although the women that came inside never ceased to want to speak with him.

As they worked, Loki thought it was a different experience, observing her up close rather than from afar. 

Unbeknownst to him, he was coming to appreciate the little things about her. Her need to make others happy, and her soft and quiet voice that was all too pleasant to hear when she spoke with customers.

She was wearing a dress again, and it showed off the tiny moles - and bruises - that littered her back. He couldn't help but think about the many ways he could have fun with her body in the time he had.

Loki realized his thoughts were treading dangerous territory - slowly but surely, he was going to get attached, and in such a short time. 

And a man of his profession does _not_ get attached to their targets.

But before he could delve further into those thoughts, he noticed an oddity at the entrance of the store.  
It was a man. He was slightly shorter in height when compared to Loki, but would still be considered tall.  
The store and the surrounding streets were now currently empty, so he stood out like a sore thumb.

 

Loki recognized him, although he looked a bit... worse for wear. While the store was under his surveillance, he took notice of all the regulars, and this particular one was quite the avid patron. 

According to Nya's file, they were in a brief relationship. Was he the boyfriend that Nya mentioned before… that she did a bit of 'fondling’ with?

However, he stopped coming to the store completely a little over a month ago, the reason unknown.

So why would he be here now?

The man continued to pace outside the store restlessly. His eyes were completely bloodshot, and his skin ghastly pale. He looked as though he didn't sleep or eat for a long period of time. He held a large book in his hands, but the way he held it was... strange.

He pinched the large, heavy looking book between his forefinger and thumb, scorning the thing as if it were trash.

After pacing for 10 minutes, the man finally stepped towards the store. He turned even paler, and his eyes were trained straight on Nya.

Nya did not see him however, busy sorting the books on the shelves with a happy hum. Unconsciously, Loki stepped closer towards her.

_Ring! ___

__The man stepped through the threshold of the door, and he immediately began to tremble._ _

__At the ring, Nya turned towards the entrance.  
She gasped loudly, a look of pleasant surprise - and worry -on her face._ _

__“James! W..what are you doing here, and why do you look so -”_ _

__

__“Ah...AHH!”_ _

_  
_He flung the large, heavy book towards her face in a frenzy._ _

__Loki moved quickly, deftly catching the book before it shattered Nya's nose._ _

__She stood frozen in place, shock written all over her features._ _

__Loki snarled at the man, “What the _hell_ do you think you're -”_ _

__“I-I-I-I I'm s-so sorry I just wanted to return-return the book pleasejustfucking LEAVE ME ALONE!!”_ _

__The man bolted from the store, running through the streets like a lunatic._ _

__Loki moved to chase after him, but was stopped by a tiny, trembling hand on his left arm._ _

__“It's...it's.. okay… it's fine… it's fine...”  
She let go of him then, stooping down to pick up the book that fell to the floor. _ _

__She eyed the cover of the book, her tears falling unto its surface._ _

__The book was beautiful. It looked to be an insect encyclopedia of some sort, as the cover had a vast array of beautiful illustrations of many species of butterflies, moths etc._ _

__Nya stood up slowly, and she avoided Loki's gaze.  
Tears streamed down her face as she moved towards the entrance of the store. She flipped the sign to close, before finally addressing him._ _

__“We… can we... talk about this later..? I just.. want to be alone...just for a bit.” She spoke in an incredibly quiet voice. So quiet he could hardly hear her._ _

__

__Before he could get a word in, she ran up the stairs to the flat with a heartbreaking sob._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened. Thank you for the comments and kudos, I love hearing your thoughts so much!  
> My head hurtsss but I just had to finish writing, I'm having a lot of fun as usual.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'll go back and fix them later.


	5. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya's opening up a bit more, little by little. Just plot with a hint of tease.

Loki watched as Nya ran up the stairs, but he made no move to follow her immediately. Instead, he looked in the direction the man ran off to, his eyes slowly narrowing into slits.

 

He stepped outside the store, looking across the street to the base wherein his fellow operatives resided. He took out his phone, dialing a number.

 

Whoever he called picked up, and a female voice sounded from the other end.

“Mind telling me what _that_ was about?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, “My day was quite _spectacular_ , Widow. Thank you for asking.”

 

“Cut the bull, _One._ _Tell_ us what went on in there. What the hell happened with that guy?”

 

He let out an annoyed sigh at the barrage of questions, before grumbling in an irate manner, “And why do you think I deigned it important enough to contact you? I'm at a loss as well, and I need you to find out more about that man. Better yet, get him ready for interrogation.”

 

“I don't recall you giving the orders around here, _Loki_.” She sounded thoroughly peeved.

 

“Ah...my apologies, _Natasha_ . _”_ He smiled shadily, eyes glinting with mischief, “I was under the impression you enjoyed taking orders from me. You certainly did not complain when -”

 

Natasha cut him off through gritted teeth, “I'll have him ready in a few days.” And with that, she hung up abruptly.

 

He took the phone away from his ear, a smug like smile on his face as he ventured back inside the store. Despite Natasha’s stoic nature, she was supremely fun to tease.

  


**______________________**

  


As he made his way to the staircase, Loki couldn’t help but think that the situation was...much more complicated than he initially thought. From what he’s seen from Nya so far...her actions and mannerisms were completely genuine. In fact, she was practically an open book.

 

Not one indication of a threat.

 

However...that man’s reaction was extremely alarming, and could not be easily dismissed.

There was obviously much more to Nya than what meets the eye, but what? There was a lot for him to unpack, especially the details regarding her past.

He would need to get even closer… to gain even more of her trust. To own her completely, mind _and_ body.

  


When he finally made it back upstairs, the atmosphere was solemn, the flat losing much of its welcoming warmth.

 He could hear the faint sound of crying in the direction of her room, alongside quiet mumblings.

 

Loki moved silently across the hallway towards it, avoiding the floorboards that would creak especially loud. Within a few short steps, he stood at the bedroom entrance.

He did not want to enter abruptly, so he stood quietly by her door, its opening ajar.

 

When he peered inside, he saw that she was kneeling at the side of her bed, her hands clutching the covers as she sobbed.

 

He immediately had the odd urge to kneel at her side, to comfort her. But he remained still at the door, straining his ear to listen further. Her voice was muffled by the sheets, but he could still faintly discern what she whispered next.

 

Nya lifted her head slowly, before moving her hands into a praying gesture.

“I miss you so much, Nan… I don’t...why does he hate me…? I wish you were here, so you could tell me..”

She sniffled loudly before continuing,

“I...I met someone, Nan. I don’t want him to hate me, too. Please watch over us…. In the good lord’s name, Am-”  


 

Her eyes snapped open, her expression growing panicked. She closed her eyes once more, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Am..Ame... Ame... **AME-!** ”

 

Loki watched on in bewilderment as Nya struggled to complete her sentence, her growing frustration apparent. Although curious as to why, he could not watch any longer. He swung open the door fully, making his presence known to the kneeling woman.

At his sudden entrance, she whirled to stand up quickly, wiping her tears away frantically.

“Loki..? Sorry..I.. _hic!_ .. must look like such a... _hic!.._ mess... I didn’t want you to see me like this...”

More tears sprung from her eyes, her brown irises shining with moisture.

She slowly sat down on the bed, placing the book on her lap. “How.. how long were you there..?”

He came around the bed, sitting on the edge beside her.

“Just now,” Loki lied smoothly, “ Would you like to talk about what upsets you?”

He moved a hesitant hand to her cheek, wiping a thumb across her tear-streaked face.

 

Loki was not used to comforting a crying woman through...normal means. He would usually opt to just fuck their sadness away, so he was slightly at a loss.

 

When he attempted to draw his hand back, she held them in place on her cheek.

 

“If...if I tell you...promise you won’t laugh… or...or think I’m weird. Please?”

Loki merely nodded his head for her to start, his interest piqued.

She let go of his hand, moving to pick up the raggedy looking book in her lap.

 

“James…. the man that was here… uh..” Her voice started to tremble, her nervousness apparent.

“We started seeing each other.. ahm… a couple months ago, I think. At least I thought we were dating, I don’t know..”

She opened the book to the first page, eyeing the faint pictures of the insects fondly.

“He was so nice… and he always bought something from the store whenever he came.  It began there… and then he started to take me out on walks, and stuff. He talked about wanting to be a photographer, and would carry around a camera to take pics of all the insects we’d find..”

She then laughed shyly, her cheeks turning a bit pink, “ His… his birthday was coming up, and I wanted to do something nice since he was so kind to me.”

Nya started to flip through the pages, her voice perking up a bit, “ I took up a printing class, and decided to make a book with his pictures. See here,”

She pointed towards a dark, ink splotted image of a monarch butterfly, “ I used a monoprint for this one. It was my first time, so the image isn’t as clear like the original.”

When she flipped to the next page, a strong, citrus aroma assaulted his nose, “ I disliked the monoprints, so I opted to do citra solv transfers instead. Aren’t the images much clearer?”

She giggled a bit, pinching her nose playfully, “But the scent is way too strong, I always got a headache when I used it…”

Loki watched as she talked about the book with childish enthusiasm. He brushed off the inappropriate twinge of jealousy towards the person she made it for, watching as she closed the book slowly, “Since I wanted it to be hardcover, binding it was a bit difficult. So it’s...clumsy looking.”

“I..I thought he would like it, though. He invited me over to his flat, and I was so excited to give it to him…”

Her voice began to tremble, “ But when I told him this was the gift I had wanted to give him… he..he..”

She was growing distressed, but Loki needed to hear what happened, “What did he say to you, darling? Look at me,”

He gently pinched her chin, turning her face towards him, “Tell me what happened.”

The stern, yet gentle tone he used with her gave Nya a strange sense of comfort, prompting her to continue, “ He… just wasn’t nice anymore. When I gave him the book, he just...just threw it to the side. He said he expected more from me, since he had to put up with my... _‘stupid, air-headed self’.”_

“But… but when he said that, I knew he didn’t mean it. I don’t know what happened, but I think he was drunk, and… and he had been a bit stressed that week -”

“Nya,” He cut her off suddenly, his voice taking a darker tone, “Did he hurt you?”

“Huh..?” Nya looked at him in surprise, “A little, but I deserved it…”

She closed her eyes, and turned her head away from him, “He… he had wanted to.. do things with me for a while… but I just wasn’t ready then… it didn’t feel right whenever he tried. But that night...when I let him try… he was just so harsh... and.. and..-”

She placed her head in her hands, “ I got too scared… and I passed out.”

Loki looked both concerned and confused, “You...passed out? Do you remember what happened next?”

 

Nya shook her head, wiping away new tears as she sniffled quietly, “No… when I woke up, I was actually back here, in my bed.  Even after I embarrassed myself, he actually took the time to bring me, a burden, home.”

Loki had to fight the urge to shake her by the shoulders. Although she was treated so unfairly, she insisted on painting that man in a good light.

“But… I did good this time, with you. My first...I wasn’t too bad, right? I was ready... I was...”

 

Loki roughly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him fully.

“Listen to me, and do well to remember this,”

Nya looked straight into his eyes, her heart pounding inside her chest. It was a mistake… to tell him about what happened. He was angry, he was going to leave -

“You are most definitely _not_ a burden. Not only have you provided me with solace in your home, but you have also done much more than anyone should for a stranger.”

He loosened his grip on her shoulders, to bring her closer into a gentle embrace, “ And don't you _dare_ defend, or make excuses for that filth. Understand?”

He felt her tremble in his arms, and he knew she was crying once more, “Oh... _sniff!_..okay… and.. Loki..?”

She looked up, her mouth forming into a sweet, watery smile, “You're not a stranger. Far...far from it. Thank you...”  


Nya clutched at his black T-shirt, burying her face in his neck. She inhaled his scent deeply, sighing softly, “ I really like how you smell...I like everything about you, Loki. Despite everything… you’re really nice. So nice to me… so _safe_...”

He felt her lashes flutter as she closed her eyes in peaceful contentment. Her breathing evened out, and he presumed she fell asleep from all the crying.  


 

So Loki was quite startled when he felt her tongue lap at his neck, the sensation shooting right to his groin. “And you taste…and feel... so…. so.... good. Everything about you… _we can’t get enough…_ hah _…_ ”

Gripping her neck, Loki pulled her head back to look at her face. He was met with dazed, lust blown eyes, her lips parted as she panted a bit too heavily.

 

Without warning, her hand shot out to palm at the prominent bulge through his sweatpants. He groaned loudly at her touch, his eyes focused on her face.

 

“Is this mine, Loki? Please… _give it to me.”_

 

Despite how arousing the current situation was, her present demeanor was mildly off-putting. Nya was usually the demure, shy sort whenever he decided to fuck her into the next dimension. But now, she was rather bold, panting eagerly for his cock.

Loki gripped her hand, grinding his crotch against it, “You’re getting too bold for your own good, pet.”

  
  


Nya’s eyes widened at his statement, a blank look overtaking her previous lust filled expression. “What?”

 

She looked down to the hand on his bulge, then back to his face. Nya shook her head lightly, blinking her eyes rapidly in succession. “ Um.. weren’t we just hugging a moment ago..?”

Loki was extremely amused at her pure act, his grin quite wicked.

“Acting innocent now, aren't we? Don't be ashamed, little one. Begging to have my cock is the natural thing to do.”

 

But when he looked at her furrowing brows, he could now see she was genuinely confused.

“ Nya, what -”

 

“ Oh! Sorry....! I just - don't know what... I guess I was so happy you said that to me… I got a bit caught up in my feelings, haha...”

She put a bit of distance between them, before lying down on the bed and patting the space beside her.

 

“I'm...uh… a bit sleepy. Do you mind if we just… cuddle? Take a nap?”

 

Her current behavior gave Loki major whiplash. He narrowed his eyes, staring at her intensely for any sign that she was just messing with him.

But she merely blinked at him, an adorable sleepy smile on her face as she tapped the bed repeatedly, “ Come on, just a quick nap! Then I'll have energy to...you know.”

 

Despite his confusion over what just happened, Loki obliged. He was still painfully hard, and Nya merely muttered a shy ‘sorry’ before burrowing her head into his chest.

She proceeded to sleep soundly, leaving Loki completely alone with his thoughts.

  


In just a few days, Natasha should have James ready for interrogation. He was going to enjoy squeezing every ounce of information from the man with whatever means he saw fit, and whatever he managed to pry out should undeniably draw them closer to the truth.

He did not know this, and perhaps he would choose to deny this feeling vehemently. But deep inside, he wanted Nya to be truly innocent. She needed to be. If she were, Odin would not object to him gaining a new toy on a mission well done.

 

But if she wasn’t… he would have no choice but to hurt her. And painfully so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I absolutely love reading and responding to em! Not to mention, they're extremely encouraging! Thanks in advance for any new kudos! :D
> 
> pS: quick shout out to emi_robin, and her story _Nuances of Art_! Please check it out, things are heating up between Tom and Mara deliciously like a hot-pocket in a microwave!
> 
> I've also just started reading _The tale of the Golden Horn_ by Misreall for ToozManyKids, and beta'd by caffiend and it's absolutely phenomenal! The plot is to die for, who can resist a pirate Loki? Certainly not I!
> 
> Lastly, a new story called _Kira_ by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns! I'm a sucker for secretary reader/ofc and a domineering, mean boss Loki. Seriously, check it out! It's so well written!
> 
> Just wanted to share all these lovely gems with you. I'm on spring break, so I _may_ be going around doing little fan arts of Ocs for my top favs. If I'm being weird and ask you tons of questions about your character's looks, I'm probably gonna draw em, lol.
> 
> You can see some of my work here, if you're curious.  
> http://vioietta.tumblr.com/  
> I also have a Loki/Tom dedicated tumblr account!  
> https://omgviolette12.tumblr.com/


	6. Red Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big yikes.
> 
> Unbeta'd, and I'm tired as hell.
> 
> I drew Nya as practice a couple weeks ago. Still working on the Ocs for my favs, just so tired. Taking my time until I'm happy with the result.  
> 

The following days passed by leisurely for Loki and Nya, the two slowly falling into a routine.

 

Loki would help her out with the store, cook her meals, then tire her out with his cock by the end of the day. He was starting to feel more like a servant than a man on a mission, but he honestly didn’t mind.

While he waited for Natasha to update him on her progress regarding Nya’s ex, he focused on spending time with her, coming to enjoy the woman's presence and personality much more than he’d like to admit.

She contrasted so differently from his past targets - they were boringly simple, with such base intentions that were easy to predict. Although one could argue that Nya was much of the same, there was something… different. And for the past few days, he couldn’t figure out what.

 

“Loki bear!”

 

Nya haphazardly threw herself across Loki, effectively breaking his reverie. The bed bounced as he grunted loudly in surprise, looking down in amusement at the rosy-cheeked woman splayed across his lap.

He laughed in good humor, surprisingly not offended by the new nickname, “It’s much too early for you to be this energetic, pet.”

“I know… but I’m so excited! I haven’t been to the movies in so long..”

The day before, Loki had promised her that he’d accompany her to the cinema, since she expressed a wish to do so in her diary. Her excitement was immediate, and she could hardly sleep the night before.

“You still haven’t told me what we’re watching… can I please know now? I’ve been up all night just thinking about it!”

Loki patted her head dotingly, ruffling her already disheveled hair, “Like I told you, it’s a surprise. It would be no fun to spoil it now, wouldn’t you agree?”

Her lips turned into a pout, before sticking her tongue out in a playful manner, “ Nope, just tell me!”

At her sulky tone, Loki chuckled before his fingers went to abuse her cheeks, pinching them between his thumbs. “Delayed gratification, my dear.”

Her face was stretched in a funny manner between his thumbs, and he enjoyed the cute frown forming between her brows. “And what does _that_ mean? Is that the movie title?”

At her question, his eyes turned dark, “You’ll know soon enough. In any case, start getting ready while I prepare breakfast.”

 

At that, Nya hopped off the bed excitedly, and he watched with a smile as she walked to the bathroom with a pep to her step.

 

                                                   

 

 

**________________**

 

“Loki…? What..what is this? Are we really going to- can we please watch something else?”

 

Currently, they both sat in the darkened theater room, the opening scene of _Annabelle comes Home_ on the wide screen. The theater was packed at the front, but a bit sparse at the back where Loki and Nya resided.

“It’s just a movie, pet. If you get scared, feel free to hide away in my chest,” Although his words were meant to be comforting, the devious smile on his face only served to unsettle her more.

“Okay..” Nya said, putting on a brave expression,  “I..I’ll stop being childish. It’s just a movie...just a movie..”

 

An hour into said movie, Loki was quite positive he had a hole in his chest with the way Nya burrowed her head against it. She peeked through her fingers occasionally, and jumped at the slightest sound. It was even worse during a jumpscare, and Loki almost felt sorry with the way she shivered.

“Are you really that scared, sweetheart?” Loki whispered lowly into her ear, and Nya nodded rapidly against his chest. He smiled, and rubbed her thigh reassuringly, “Here, I’ll make it less scary. Look at the screen.”

 

When she did, she looked up just in time to see another jumpscare. It was a good thing she did though, because when Loki’s shifty hand reached underneath her dress, she couldn’t help but yelp loudly in surprise when his fingers started to trace her slit.

Nya’s hands flew to her mouth, and she gave Loki a panicked look. Her voice sounded hushed as she spoke, “What are you doing!? There’s people here!”

Her hand went to stop his ministrations, but to no avail. His skillful fingers continued their assault on her now drenched pussy, forcing the poor girl to time her moans with the loud noises from the movie.

 

“Look at the screen, pet. Are you still scared? Because if you are...”  he chose that moment to insert two, long digits into her warm cavern, “I’ll have to distract you further.”

She gasped at the sudden insertion. Unfortunately, they gained a few curious glances since the movie had become considerably quiet.

“.. I’m..I’m not scared...please, Loki..” she continued to plead in a hushed voice, her hips now bucking against his hand. Pleasurable as it may be, she honestly didn’t want to come in a room full of strangers.

 

“Sit back, and enjoy the movie. The only time you should be screaming is when I finally bring you to completion.”

 

Although his methods were quite unorthodox, it did help to quench her fear. Who could focus on the scary bits with Loki’s fingers teasing their cunt? Certainly not Nya.

He continued to play with her in a lazy manner throughout the duration of the movie. By the end, Nya’s voice became considerably hoarse from all the screaming. Of course, Loki had the decency to make her come during a particularly frightening scare.

 

On their way out of the cinema, Loki had his arms draped around Nya’s shoulders to warm her from the late evening chill. A pretty blush tainted her cheeks, and he couldn’t wait to get home in order to ravish her further.

 

_Home._

Since when had he thought of that place as...home? The thought itself was ridiculous. He was there for one reason only, and yet...Loki could feel it. Something he thought he had long forgotten - the warmth of domestication.

While he had taken many lovers in the past, Loki would always end it before either side could become attached.

Working for the organization didn't permit such weaknesses. If what happened to his mother, Frigga, is anything to go by...he had best rid of whatever he was feeling for the woman currently nestled in his arms.

 

“Loki..? What's wrong?” Nya had stopped walking, her hand reaching out to cup his face, “You're frowning so much…”

He removed her hand from his cheek, his smile looking a bit strained. “Don't worry about it, I was just thinking. Were you saying something?”

 

“Well...yes. Just wondering what you thought of the movie..” She cast down her eyes, suppressing a shiver as the evening wind blew once more, “Do you think...that sort of thing really exists? Evil spirits...and… demons..”

 

Loki chuckled, holding her hand as they continued to walk. The air smelled of damp earth, signaling the coming of rain. He looked up at the darkening clouds as he responded, “To entertain such notions is silly, at best. The thought of spirits, especially the ones portrayed in the movie, is simply illogical.”

When he looked down into her eyes, he saw something glimmer. Hope.

“You really think so…? If you say it is, then it must be true..” she smiled brightly, squeezing his hand. “ So I won't be scared anymore.”

The way she looked at him was odd. Before he could ask what she meant by her question, the sharp ringing of his phone interrupted him.

 

It was Natasha.

 

He signaled to Nya he was going to take a call, and she watched him walk ahead with a concerned expression.

“I assume there's news?”

“Yes...and if you're gonna question him, you better find a way to get here quickly. Doesn't look like he'll last much longer.”

“What do you mean by that-”

“Shit! He's acting up again. _Give him another dose!_ Anyway Loki, get your ass here. _Stat.”_

She hung up abruptly, and Loki sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. What the hell was that about?

Nya slowly walked up to him, tugging at the corner of his shirt. “Is..is everything ok?”

“Yes. I just have to be somewhere for a while. Go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the store.”

 

 Loki's voice was clipped and cold, which worried her further. “Are..are you sure I can't come with? I can help you with whatever -”

 

His eyes were glacier as he looked at her. She shrunk back, the rest of her words caught in her throat.

 

“Are you always this ceaselessly clingy, woman?” Loki said with a biting tone, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed across her face. “Do as I say, and head home. I'll be back shortly.”

 

At that point, the light drizzle was slowly turning into a downpour. Nya nodded slowly, her head hung low as he watched her trek back to the bookstore.

 

When she was far enough away, he proceeded to head towards the meeting point.

 

**_______________________**

 

Nya returned home, and she headed straight to her room. She plastered her face to the glass of the window facing the street below, fixating her gaze downwards.

 

She stayed like that, in that same spot for several hours. Moving not one inch.

 

“He's coming back…. he's coming back..”

 

Nya repeated those words like a mantra.

Her room had long gone pitch black as the sky turned to dusk, the rain still beating heavily against her window.

 

Her flat hadn’t felt so lonely... in what felt like a long time once again. The days with Loki had passed by so peacefully for her. The nightmares stopped, and every day, she woke up in her room.  But now that he’s not here-

 

**_He's not coming back, friend._ **

 

The sound of that voice sent cold, pure dread down Nya's spine.

 

Whenever it spoke inside her head, it would at least sound like her. Not entirely, but close.

 

But...now she could feel its _breath_. It was so… inhumanely unpleasant. It made her want to throw up with fear.

 

It never came that close to her before. She could see the faint outline of... _something_ in her peripheral vision.

 

She didn't dare look beside her, and concentrated even more on the dark streets below.

 

**But...we can make him come back. And he'll stay. What do you say, friend?**

 

Nya suddenly remembered what Loki told her, earlier that day. It was all just inside her head. If she spoke to it, like all the other times, it should go away. Like it always did.

 

But by God...she wished her grandma were here. Loki were here. Anyone.

 

“W-why...how are you going to m-make him stay?”  Nya struggled to squeeze the sentence from her constricted throat.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence before she heard it reply.

 

**That's what friends are for.**

 

Despite being absolutely terrified...it had been with her for as long as she remembered. Maybe it really was a friend? She woke up in strange places sometimes. Sometimes she saw scary things. But...it never harmed her directly.

 

**Just leave it up to us... like old times.**

 

She felt them, occasionally. Their influence. But whatever they did, she would feel like… a weight shifted from her shoulders.

 

She'll give in...just for a bit. Just for a bit. Then she won't be clingy anymore. A burden. Lonely.

 

So, Nya turned to look beside her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know whatcha think! Comments and kudos are great encouragement!  
> Apologies for the late/shorter chapter, I've been stressed out with school lately, but I'll try and take it easy. Can't wait till May :/
> 
> If anyone ever says being an art major is easy, smack them upside their head for me.


	7. Shitty Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets up with his co-workers to question Nya's ex, but he's batshit crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..I know I said I'd update like...later next month. But I watched a movie the other day that inspired me a lot. 
> 
> I was gonna wait awhile to post this, but then I'd keep staring at the chapter in my google docs, effectively distracting me from the essays I have to write. So here's an early chapter due to my weak self-control.

Loki walked a little distance away after making sure Nya was no longer in sight. His words were slightly harsher than intended, but having the woman attached to his hip would be counter-productive.

 

There was a black sedan parked at the corner of the street awaiting his arrival, and he entered the front seat promptly.

 

“Would you mind explaining to me what happened, Wanda?”

 

Loki didn’t bother to spare a glance to the woman beside him as the car began to drive speedily through the streets.

 

“It’s...it’s better to explain once we get there. You’ve seen this… _James_ person before, so we thought you’d be best fit to handle him.”

 

That barely satisfied any of his questions, but he had no choice but to see things himself for better clarity. They drove mostly in silence, only speaking when necessary. He didn’t particularly dislike the woman, who was dubbed the ‘Scarlet Witch’ within the organization. But she was rather hard to hold a conversation with.

 

They reached upon a secluded area, a fair distance away from the neighborhood Nya lived in. Before long, a grey building came into view as Wanda continued to drive through the thickets. On the outside, one would think it a mental asylum or prison, with barbed wires surrounding the perimeter.

 

Entering the facility, they walked briskly through the hallway, passing by the rush of ‘doctors’ and ‘patients’ until they came upon a single, black door.

 

Opening it, they spot the other operatives - Fury, Hawkeye, and Widow arguing at the corner of the large, white room. James was shackled to a single chair at the center, his back to a large, glass mirror. He looked to be asleep with his eyes wide open, a blank expression on his bearded face.

 

“And I’m telling you- he’s all the proof we need. Storm the apartment, bring the girl here, and we’ll know once and for all if she’s the one. We’re wasting time we don’t have,” Natasha spoke heatedly with the two men in front of her, her posture defensive.

 

“There’s a reason why we’re tip-toeing, Romanoff. We don’t know what we’re messing with just yet. If you wanna try, well be my guest! Save us the trouble,” Fury shot back in a calm, matter-of-fact manner.

 

“I think she’s right, Fury. This whole thing can be a _lot_ more simple,” Clint, aka Hawkeye interjected, moving to stand beside Nat.

  


“Cease your arguing, and explain to me why _he_ looks so...emaciated,” Loki walked further into the room with Wanda, interrupting the argument before it could escalate.

 

James’ skin was worryingly pale, face sunken to the point he looked like a living skeleton. He lost a staggering amount of weight in the few days since he ran away from the store, and Loki cast an accusatory glance towards his fellow agents in the room.

 

“He looked like that when we found him. In fact, we were busy trying to keep the guy _alive._ ”

Clint wrinkled his nose in disgust, “ You really should’ve seen his place...it was a shit show. Literally.”

 

Loki walked closer to James, the odor of feces and sick assaulting his nostrils. He winced, crinkling his nose in disdain. He looked to Wanda, nodding his head toward the man, “Wake him up.”

 

Wanda sighed, walking hesitantly to the man while covering her nose to nudge him awake with her feet. It took a few tries, but his blank expression gradually gained more awareness. He looked around the room disorientated… until is gaze zoned in squarely on Loki.

 

Once he saw him, James’ mouth stretched into a wide, creepy smile- the few teeth he had left on display a saturated yellow. He proceeded to giggle in a childlike manner, and everyone in the room exchanged confused glances.

 

The man stopped giggling eventually, and what he said next left everyone’s hair, including Loki’s, standing on end.

  


“Daddy?”

 

His gaze never once left Loki as he uttered that single word.

 

Fury excused himself from the room, bursting into laughter as soon as the door closed behind him. Natasha didn’t bother to hide her smirk, with Clint and Wanda looking equal parts amused and creeped out.

 

Loki whirled to look at them, his face exuding unprecedented disgust. “You broke him to _this_ extent?”

 

“Like Clint said, we barely touched him,” Natasha walked to stand beside Loki, patting his shoulder, “In fact, this could be a good thing. You could coax him into talking with your daddy voice.” Natasha teased, looking at the still smiling James.

 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Loki shrugged her hands off his shoulders, grumbling irately underneath his breath.

 

“What did you just say?” Natasha looked affronted at his insinuation, but he didn’t care.

 

Loki proceeded to ignore her, moving to stoop a distance away from the shackled man. He tried to offer him a kind smile, but he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

 

“Tell me what happened to you, boy. Who did this to you?” he spoke low and quietly, as if he was talking to a scared child.

 

The man sniffled, his eyes growing glassy with tears, “Daddy, I’m so scared...so scared...”

Every time James called him that cursed word, Loki had to restrain the overwhelming urge to snap him in half. But he pushed aside his dignity, speaking in an even gentler tone, “Why are you scared, little one? Do you remember who _Nya_ is?”

 

At the sound of her name, he shook his head rapidly, a string of no’s leaving his cracked lips.

The man was growing increasingly distraught, and Loki forced himself to grab a shackled hand to calm him down. “Tell me, and I promise to protect you.”

 

“Promise…? I won’t get hurt if I tell?”

 

“Of course. Nothing will harm you here.”

Eventually, the man swallowed a large lump in his throat, moving his lips to speak.

 

His next words were spoken in a tiny, child-like voice, “Because of her...I... I can’t pee anymore, daddy...” he choked on a sob, eyes brimming with tears.

 

“Wait a minute...what does he mean by that?” Clint spoke up quickly with a tone of disbelief, laughing a bit nervously.

 

Loki was also a bit disturbed at the prospect of what he could mean, but he didn’t show it. James continued to speak, “She’s a big meanie. A scary, scary big meanie.”

 

“Tell me, in as much detail as you can, what she said and did to you. Like I said earlier, I promise to protect you.” Loki consoled him, looking straight into the man’s blood-shot eyes.

 

The man's lower lip trembled, and Loki could tell he was no longer looking at him… but behind him.

 

“But she’s right there, daddy.”

 

Everyone in the room turned around simultaneously to look behind Loki, but as expected, nothing was there.

 

James started to screech abruptly, and Loki went behind him swiftly to stop him from biting off his own tongue.

A few ‘doctors’ entered the room, and he pulled his head to the side as they injected something to knock him unconscious once again.

 

When they finally dragged him away, everyone had an expression of uncertainty at what just transpired.

 

The situation was strange. Way beyond strange. In fact, Loki was almost convinced they wasted time questioning a lunatic.

 

When he spoke with Nya, her version of events made much more sense. But...how did James end up like this in the first place? Perhaps he was always this mental, and he grew worse over time?

 

"Now do you guys see what I mean? Only a psycho would do a guy in like this. She has to be the one we're looking for." Natasha turned to look at Loki, and was baffled to see the look of skepticism across his features.

 

"I doubt the babblings of a madman hold much value, Romanoff. When and if they manage to fix him, then I'd be more inclined to believe what he has to say."

  
  


Nat suddenly moved closer towards Loki, grabbing his arm to drag him towards the exit. Clint watched on in bewilderment, but he made no move to follow them.

 

Natasha said nothing as she took him to an empty room at the end of the corridor, shoving him inside unceremoniously before shutting the door behind her.

 

Loki watched her with a look of hilarity at her antics, “And, what do you mean by this-”

 

“Are you really defending her right now?” Natasha cut him off, looking away from the door to stare at him.

 

“Pardon? I was merely using logic, which you clearly lack. There is no reason for me to defend her,” He hissed, moving closer to tower over her petite form. “You _underestimate_ me, Widow.”

 

“Are you sure about that? Because it seems to me...she’s got you wrapped around her pretty little finger. You’ve changed, Loki.”

 

Loki chuckled, his voice dark and deep. “Oh, is that right? Please, do enlighten me.” He backed her up against the wall, his breath fanning her cheek as he hissed inside her ear.  “How exactly have I changed, little spider?”

 

“Well, for one,” Natasha’s expression remained stoic, completely unphased by his close proximity, “You’ve gotten...gentle. I saw the way you looked at her, Loki. We all did.”

 

“You’re speaking nonsense.”

 

“Really? Because if you really haven’t changed, my clothes would’ve long been ripped to shreds.”

 

His eyes widened, and he leaned his head back to let out a deep laugh. “Ah...I see how things are.”

 

“What-”

 

“I would think with your precious...Clint close by, you wouldn’t be so bold as to seek out a casual fuck. Don’t you have better things to do with your time?”

 

Nat merely sighed, shaking her head lightly, “You’re getting defensive. Whatever you say to piss me off now only proves my point.”

 

“And fucking you senseless will work in my favor?”

 

“Well, it just might help get your head out the gutter. I don’t know what kind of hold she’s got on you, but you better snap out of it.”

 

Loki growled angrily, grabbing the front of her catsuit before ripping the front apart sharply.

 

“Well, since you’ve offered your services so graciously.”

 

He wasted no time getting himself inside her, fucking her hard and fast against the wall like she so wished. With each rough thrust, he told himself she was wrong. With each bruise he marked along her neck, he proved _her_ wrong.

 

But...with each moan that left her lips...Natasha was no longer the woman currently impaled on his cock. Bright brown eyes, long dark hair, and an innocent smile was all he began to see. But he knew it wasn’t her. Wasn’t his Nya. Natasha’s toned, hard muscle wasn’t the same as Nya’s soft, plush skin. She didn’t have the same scent of blood that Natasha could never wash away.

 

If she really were a murderous witch like they all claimed, her eyes wouldn’t have held genuine warmth, her scent wouldn’t have been so enticing-

 

A sharp tug of his hair interrupted his thoughts, as Nat pulled his head to the side to expose his neck. She marked him the same way he marked her, and the sensation caused him to growl.

 

“Come for me, Loki. Show me you haven’t changed.”

 

And so, he did.

 

                                 

                                                           

 

~~**\------------------------------------** ~~

  
  


By the time Loki got back to Nya’s, it was around 2 am in the morning. Perhaps because she was anticipating his arrival, the front door of the store was left open. He made sure to lock it behind him, and headed up the stairs as quietly as he could, for fear he would wake her.

 

As expected, the flat was pitch black -  so he felt along the wall where he knew the light switch was situated. _Flick, flick._

 

He flicked it two times, but the flat remained dark. He presumed the light bulb had just become worn, since he did notice it flicker for the past couple of days. He paid it no further thought, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he walked carefully to her room.

 

_Creak…_

 

_Creak…._

 

Despite how quiet his feet are, there were still a few boards that refused to remain silent. He got to the bedroom eventually, and slowly opened the door. He anticipated to see her small form on the bed illuminated by the street lights, sleeping peacefully.

 

But the bedroom was empty.

He then looked towards the bathroom. The opening was ajar, but dark on the inside.

 

This was completely odd. Did Nya leave the apartment? But if she did, Heimdall, Odin’s top agent in surveillance, would surely have alerted him.

On the way to her room, he passed by the kitchen and he definitely did not spot her then-

  
  


“You’re finally back?”

 

Loki spun around quickly, his hand automatically reaching to grasp the throat of the person behind him.

 

“Oh!”

The woman let out a surprised yelp as her back hit the wall, the impact shaking the picture frames hanging against it. Loki’s heart thumped inside his chest. Why didn’t he hear her coming?

Whenever she walked inside the flat, Nya would always stomp and skip without care, even in the middle of the night when she got up for water. It annoyed him, but he got used to it eventually.

 

But the sensation he felt just now was like a cold rush - alarming him of her sudden presence.

He couldn’t see her face clearly due to the darkness, but he could still make out her smiling expression.

 

Although his hands were still around her throat, her smile never faltered. “I’m sorry I scared you...I just went to get some water…”

 

He quickly withdrew his hands from around her neck, “I apologize...I don’t take well to being startled.”

 

“Haha..it’s no biggie,” She stepped forward, moving to place her arms around his neck to embrace him, “ I'm just glad you're safe...I was so worried, you know. That you'd leave without saying goodbye."

 

"I was only gone for a few hours, pet. I would never disappear on you in such a manner."

 

He hugged her against him, and then he felt her stiffen significantly in his arms. He drew her back to look at her face, but her expression was unreadable. "What is the matter?"

 

Her eyes zoned in on the bruise on his neck, and Loki could only curse himself inwardly. After his quick fuck with Natasha, he had carelessly forgotten about the marks she left.

 

He watched her fingers move to caress the marks, and he suppressed a surprising shiver at her touch. The tips of her fingers were extremely cold, not what he expected.

 

"Did someone hurt you, Loki?"

 

He obviously couldn't tell her the truth, so he did what he knew best, " Yes, but it was only a small scuffle. Nothing more than a few scratches, I assure you."

  


"Ahh…" Nya nuzzled her face into his chest, inhaling deeply. " Well, whoever they are...they must really smell like shit. You reek of it."

  
  


Loki was completely caught off guard. It was a simple word, but it sounded so out of place coming from her mouth.

 

Furthermore, her comment was actually rather rude.

 

Before he could question her word choice, she moved passed him to go into her room.

  
  


"Well, let's head to bed then! You had such a rough day, after all. But if I were you, I'd take a quick shower first."

Without another word, she slipped underneath the blanket of her bed, and proceeded to sleep.

Loki stared after her in silence. Ignoring her advice to take a shower, he joined her underneath the covers, pressing his front squarely to her back.

He was a light sleeper, so if she shifted during the night, he would awaken immediately. Despite everything he learned, and the lingering doubt, he trusted her innocence, to an extent. But it never hurt to remain alert.

Eventually, he succumbed to the darkness of sleep.  
And as soon as he did, Nya's eyes slowly began to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, it brings me joy to hear your thoughts.


	8. Pitch Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important note*  
> I made a little addition to the end of the previous chapter, as I felt it ended too abruptly. I’d really appreciate it if you backtracked for a couple seconds, then hop on back to this one. Not necessary, but it gives the beginning of this chapter more context. Ah… the cons of writing on the go. Anyways, enjoy!

In the middle of the night, Loki woke up to the familiar sensation of hair tickling his nostrils.

 

The first thing that came to mind, was Nya. Once again, she must’ve woken up before him to gaze at him in adoration like she always did in the mornings. He gathered that it was still in the early hours, as he could not see any light filtering through his closed eyelids.

 

Speaking of Nya…. she was extremely close. Much closer than usual. Close to the point he could feel her lashes tickling his closed eyes. 

 

_ Blink, blink.  _  He could feel her lashes flutter as she blinked rapidly, her breath fanning over his face as her pants grew heavier and heavier.

 

Loki continued to feign sleep as he felt her move lower. He could feel her tongue as she lapped, licked, and sucked harshly on his neck; she moved even lower to swirl her tongue around a nipple, before providing the same service to his abdominal muscles.

 

The sensations he felt as she did, wasn't like anything he had felt before. Loki had grown incredibly hard, and he could now feel her hot breath on his erection.  He did not know what had gotten into her so early in the morning, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

  
  


Until he felt that he couldn’t move a muscle. Not just that - when he moved to speak, it was as if his mouth had been sewn shut.

 

Loki forced himself to relax - it was just another episode of sleep paralysis. He had experienced it frequently when he was younger, but it eventually abated as he grew older. It had been a while since he had an episode, so he felt panicked for a moment.

 

Now that he knew what was happening, he continued to enjoy Nya’s ministrations on his cock - relaxing as he waited for the sensation to return to his limbs, so he could take control and enjoy her body beneath his.

 

Her tongue moved with expert precision as she sucked him, while her hands squeezed around his length at the same time. If Loki could move, he would have jolted in pleasure at the sensory overload. 

While Nya wasn’t bad at fellatio, she was still relatively new to it; her actions often clumsy, yet endearing. But this was completely different. She was good… but not  _ this _ good. He wanted to hold on a bit longer, but he completely lost control as his hot seed gushed down her throat. 

 

She gulped it down eagerly, holding down unto his thighs in a harsh grip as she drank. Nya continued to suck the life out of him even as he grew soft in her mouth, and Loki all but wanted to buck at the overwhelming sensation. She relieved his cock of her mouth once she felt he was erect once again, before moving to stroke it tenderly.

 

“ **Tua gallus est, tam pulchra…”**

 

Loki snapped out of his daze quickly as soon as those words left her mouth, his eyes now wide open. 

As a man of his profession, having a repertoire of languages under his belt was a necessity. He understood what she said perfectly.

 

But...did she just say his… ‘cock was cute’? And in  _ Latin _ no less?

 

She spoke in English immediately after, voice dark and sultry, “I love how you fuck me, Loki. We all do.”

 

It was at that point, Loki wished he never opened his eyes. He must be hallucinating. Surely, he must be. 

  
  


Because the person currently between his legs definitely wasn’t Nya.

 

All he saw, was a snow white face and hollow black holes for eyes.

 

Loki watched on in horror as more of these...things crawled from the nether to hover over him, with wide slits for smiles. He counted at least ten of them; They all had feminine features and bore a slight resemblance to Nya, body wise. But their facial features were something out of nightmare fuel - he couldn’t even begin to describe it.

 

He’s had horrible hallucinations in the past with sleep paralysis, but never to this extent. Where he could feel a horrible sense of dread as they caressed each corner of his body, digging their long black nails into his flesh. 

 

Loki desperately wanted to kick, to scream, to kill these blasted things… but he was left helpless at their mercy.

  
  
  


It was when they began to reach for his cock that he jolted awake.

 

The bright morning light filtered through the curtains as he jumped up in a frenzy, chest heaving as he panted heavily. He suddenly felt cold fingers touch his shoulder, and Loki whipped his head violently to the side as he grabbed the offending wrist into a crushing grip.

 

Nya had been kneeling over his body, staring at him with dark eyes and a soft smile. Despite the tight hold on her slender wrist, she showed no sign of pain. “Are you okay..?” 

 

Her black irises stared at him indifferently as she used an available hand to caress his cheek, “That seemed like a pleasant dream you were having, so I didn’t bother to wake you.”

 

Loki huffed angrily, narrowing his eyes at her. Pleasant? Where in his demeanor did it even indicate he was having a ‘pleasant dream’?

 

She giggled when she saw his expression, “I’m just kidding! Judging from the way you’re sweating, it must’ve been horrible.”

 

He let go of her wrist, wiping his hand across his face, “Yes. Indeed it was.”

 

Currently, Loki’s nerves were still rattled from that...dream. He’s had lucid dreams before, but they were never this vivid. That horrifying. He looked down to inspect his body for scratches and bruises, but the only marks he saw was from the day before. 

 

“I don’t know if it’d make you feel any better… but would you like to know what I dreamt about?”

Loki didn’t particularly care at the moment as he was still recovering, but he nodded his head for her to continue anyway.

 

She tilted her head, looking innocent as she began to recall, " I think it may have had to do with last night. When I startled you, you wrapped your hands around my throat. Do you remember?"

 

Loki lifted his head to stare at her. She had a purple bruise forming around her neck, and his chest constricted painfully at the sight. Had he really gripped her that harshly? Now that he looked at her closely, she was uncharastically pale. She was already a bit pale to begin with, but not to this extent. 

 

Her eyes were also no longer the bright shade of brown he’d come to love. They now looked much, much darker. 

“Well, do you?”

 

Gathering himself, he twisted his body fully to face her. He reached out towards her throat, caressing the bruise tenderly as if it would hurt her. “I do… and I apologize greatly for that. I should not have reacted in such a way-”

She stilled his movements, grabbing his hand to place it fully on her throat. His eyes widened, and he stared in confusion into her black eyes. 

 

“I’m not finished yet, Loki.” She moved closer to whisper into his ear, as if she were about to reveal a dirty secret.

 

“You held me down by the throat, against the wall right in front of this room. I couldn’t breathe… with each second that passed, it felt like I would die. But I didn’t mind, because it was you. As you choked me, you began to rip my nightie to shreds - you lifted me up with one arm against the wall, shifted my underwear, before shoving your stiff, pulsating cock inside of me. You fucked me within an inch of my life. I could feel my eyes roll to the back my head with each thrust. Even as my breathing weakened, you didn’t stop,”

 

Loki stared on in shocked astonishment as she began to lick, and bite his ear, “ When you were finished with me, you gave my neck one final squeeze, before allowing the air to rush back into my lungs. Oh god.. that felt so...so good. Thankfully, you weren’t done just yet. You threw me roughly to the floor, before trapping my helpless form beneath yours. You pinned my arms above my head with one hand, then used the other to force my mouth open. You rose above my head to shove your dick inside my mouth, all the way down to my throat. I choked and spasmed, but that didn’t stop you. You thrusted yourself relentlessly into my mouth, even as you felt my teeth scrape alongside your cock. Before you could blow the entirety of your load down my throat, you unsheathed yourself so you could cover my face with your ejaculate. Your cum. Your hot, burning seed. It felt like I was in heaven.”

 

As Nya continued her sexually depraved monologue, Loki was horrified to feel that he had grown painfully, excruciatingly hard. But the woman continued on, her breathing growing more erratic, 

“Can you see it, Loki? Envision it? I want you in every possible way, even in my dreams. Just like how you want me. Oh.. you’re this hard already? I hadn’t even gotten to the second half - “

 

Loki shoved her away roughly by the shoulders so he could look directly into her eyes, panting heavily. “What… the _ hell  _  has gotten into you?”

 

Nya looked up at him with pure, bright brown irises. “...What do you mean?” 

 

Her tone took a shift as if he was being silly, “I dreamt that some thieves broke inside the flat, and then you came to rescue me. Did I say something wrong?”

 

Loki huffed out angrily in frustration, and tightened his grip on her shoulders, “That most definitely was not what you just said, Nya. Don’t you dare lie to me. Not now.”

 

She still had the audacity to act confused, “ But I’m not...I’m really not. Tell me, then. Word for word, what I just said.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but words evaded him at that moment. He couldn’t find it within himself to repeat what she just said. He was afraid to. Because he felt it, deep down within the darkest desires of his heart...that he wanted to do those exact things to her. 

 

He had fucked her roughly before, of course. But his thoughts had never wandered down that path before, to treat her that cruelly. Her words continued to echo in his mind, conjuring vivid, sordid images -

 

Warm hands cupped his face, bringing him back from his dark thoughts. 

 

“Yesterday must’ve really been rough on you...I think we can both use some fresh air, don’t you think? Oh! Why don’t we go down by the park? It has the prettiest lake we can have a picnic by.” 

 

Her voice was filled with genuine warmth, cheeks rosy with color. She moved away from him to get up from the bed, and Loki watched her with burning intensity as she went to the bathroom.

 

When she closed the door, he stood up on shaky legs to go to her dresser drawers. He never felt compelled to search them before… but something in his mind screamed at him to look inside. He couldn’t explain it.

 

The first couple of drawers, he didn’t see anything worth mentioning. Hair products, brushes, and things along those lines. But as he searched the bottom drawer, a black colored book had caught his eye. He recognized it as the journal Nya liked to write in, that she showed to him briefly.

 

When he opened the book, a picture fell from it. He looked over his shoulder to glance at the bathroom door, before bending over to pick it up. 

 

Flipping it over, Loki recognized the picture. It was the one they had taken together, at the mall. 

 

But what he saw in that photo, gave Loki a startling chill down his spine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, it feeds into my depravity. And someone please splash me with holy water.


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's trust in Nya begins to waver significantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write because I kept mulling over it constantly. I'm still not proud of it, but when are we ever satisfied with what we create?

Loki’s eyes were wide in bewilderment as he stared at the photograph between his fingertips.

 

Nya's face, with the exception of his own, was grotesquely distorted; it had been duplicated multiple times across the picture, stretched into varying degrees of a sickly smile. What unsettled him the most was the close resemblance this...glitch had to the things in his dream.

 

But...there were certain things that he couldn’t put in place, that didn’t make sense logically. He thought back to the pictures that Nya had given him that day.

He wouldn't go as far to say that he "cherished" them, but he enjoyed glancing at them from time to time. And from the number of times he looked at those photos, he most certainly would've noticed an abnormality. If the photo machine at the mall had somehow malfunctioned, wouldn't his set of pictures be affected as well?

  


He was about to pocket the photograph to analyze later, when a voice devoid of warmth sounded behind him,

 

_“Jealousy is a funny thing, isn’t it?”_

 

Loki whipped his head violently to the source of the voice, to discover that Nya had been standing behind him at a very close proximity.

 

Once again, he was baffled as to why he didn’t sense her presence earlier - there were only two people in his life that had the ability to sneak up on him, and Nya was _definitely_ not one of them.

 

Subsequently, his mind and body went on full alert.

 

Loki wore a mask of indifference as he turned fully to address her, "... I'm afraid I do not understand, pet. Jealousy?"

 

Nya laughed softly, pointing towards the picture in his hand, _"May I see it…?"_

 

Oddly enough, Nya was not bothered by the fact that he went snooping about and even _asked_ him for permission to hold her own item.

 

Loki handed it to her without hesitation, taking care to watch her face while she stared at the picture.

He recalled Nya’s expression that day when she viewed the picture herself at the mall. It was one filled with sheer terror - and with what he had seen himself, it was an understandable reaction.

 

But when her lips slowly shifted into a bright smile, he didn't bother to hide the bafflement that now graced his features.

 

She looked at the photo with a fond expression, caressing it softly with a finger, _"We had a lot of fun that day, do you remember? So much that they got a bit jealous. When you think about it that way...they're actually kind of cute."_

 

Her brown eyes took on a dark hue as she continued to speak, _"I was so scared at first...but little did I know, they were always there for me, to take away the pain."_

  


It was as if Loki was watching an entirely different woman speak.

 

When Nya normally spoke, she was quiet, and would stutter on occasion. But now, her words were laced with a certain maturity that made her manner of speech seem...cold and unfeeling. And this morning… she spouted such filthy things that he could hardly believe it came from her mouth.

 

Her abrupt change in behavior was alarming, and he did not know the cause.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her in consternation, “What do you mean by... _they?_ Who is it that you speak of? _”_

 

Nya merely laughed again, her _black_ eyes filled with mirth as she shrugged her shoulders, _“Hell if I know. You’re the smart one, why don’t you take a guess?”_

 

Her face twisted into one of condescension, voice dripping with venom, _“If it’s too hard for you dear, you could try asking that_ **_whore_ ** _of yours -”_

 

He grasped her roughly by the neck to bring her closer to his height, causing her to wince.

“Ow…! Loki...what’s gotten into you?”

 

He ignored the look of pain that flashed across her features, “I will ask this once more, and you _will_ answer. Who are ‘ _they’,_ and what...what do you mean by _whore?”_

 

Loki was slowly beginning to grow panicked. Had he been wrong about her, all this time? Was she really the assassin that plagued the organization, and he had fallen into her twisted little game? To think that he actually…

 

Nya shook her head rapidly in his grasp, her _brown_ eyes filling with tears. “ I..I don’t know what I said, okay? I d..don’t know...I don’t know.. It hurts…please don’t be angry…”

 

Instead of loosening the grasp on her neck, he tightened it further into a bruising grip.

 

Natasha’s words echoed within his mind - had he been so starved for genuine affection,  that he failed to see the obvious signs? Was he well and truly, wrapped around her little finger?

 

Loki was one that always had a grasp on a situation, always in control. So the fact that he may have been tricked into developing these… _feelings_ for this woman, infuriated him.

 

“I will give you until the count of three. Tell me who you are, who you’re working for, and who you’re working  _with._ ” Loki started to pant heavily, eyes mad with anger.

 

“Is that who ‘ _they’_ are, perhaps? Your accomplices?” he growled, his voice low and menacing.

 

Nya started to struggle against his hold, the picture slipping from her fingers, “You’re...you’re hurting me, please stop…”

  


“ _One.”_

 

“Please...please just calm down. It’s me... It’s me right now… it’s Nya. Please...let go...”

 

“ _Two.”_

 

“I..I don’t know what _they_ are...please believe me…! I gave in to them...I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean those weird things I said...I couldn’t help myself. I don’t know what’s going on anymore...please!”

 

“ _Three -”_

  


The loud blaring of his phone broke through the tension that filled the room. Blowing air through his nostrils in frustration, he threw Nya to the side without care.

 

She fell to the floor, coughing as the air rushed back into her lungs. Her head remained lowered,  long hair masking her expression.

 

He glared at her figure that remained frozen on the floor, before exiting the room promptly to answer the call.

 

Once he left, _'Nya'_ slowly began to shift off the floor, lifting her head slowly.

  


Her cheeks were flushed red, and her lips lifted into a watery smile as tears left her _black_ , lust blown eyes.

 

_"That felt… so...fucking..good…"_

 

She struggled to stop herself from masturbating to the memory of his hands around her throat.

  


On the other side of the door, Loki was left unawares to her struggle as he proceeded to answer the call.

 

He was caught off guard when instead of Natasha, it was Clint's voice that sounded through the phone, "Loki, the situation's changed. We're bringing the girl in."

 

His voice sounded urgent as if they were about to burst into the flat at any second, “ It’s Odin’s, I mean, _Reaper’s_ orders.”

 

Loki sounded pissed as he looked back to the closed door, “Why all of a sudden? What in the world changed?”

 

Although he no longer trusted the woman behind the door, his traitorous heart still held residual feelings.

 

“He didn’t explain to us much, other than the fact that we aren’t the only ones who were looking for her.”

 

As he feared, Clint’s answer was vague and unsatisfying. Loki gave a defeated sigh as he replied, “...What do you expect for me to do now, since my mission is basically forfeit?”

 

“Well, make sure she stays in one place, we’ll be there in a jiffy. Best case scenario is that she’s unconscious once we get there, makes things quick and easy.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, in an attempt to ease the headache that had begun to rear its head. Things had changed so abruptly, that he needed a moment to re-center himself.

 

He did not know why, but he began to think about Nya… before she started to act strange.

 

His throat constricted painfully, as memories of their time together flitted quickly through his mind; Her enthusiasm when they went shopping at the mall, her warm smile, and eyes that were filled with genuine affection as they made love... -

 

_Made love?_

 

When had he grown this attached to her, gotten so soft? That needed to be rectified. She was merely his target, and this was just another job like all the others.

He repeated those lines in his head like a mantra as he opened the door to her bedroom once more, expecting to see her still crouched on the floor. However, she was sitting on the bed, caressing her throat with a dazed expression.

 

She looked up, her expression now fearful, “Loki...what’s...what’s going on? Please talk to me…”

 

He was silent as he approached her, his face and demeanor distant and cold.

 

“I.. please believe me...I never meant anything I said. I keep thinking and doing bad things, but it’s really not _me…_ mmph! -”

  
  


Loki shoved a thumb into her mouth to silence her, “Shh.. shh... Quiet, pet. Just be quiet.”

 

He used his other hand to caress her face, wiping away her tears, “I contemplated it, fucking you one last time. Marking your body with bruises, so you would remember me, wherever they take you to.”

 

Her eyes widened in unfeigned horror and confusion. She wanted to speak, to ask what he meant, but was left mute as his thumb continued to push into her mouth, “But I’m afraid, we won’t have the time for it. While it lasted, you were a good fuck.”

 

As soon as he finished his sentence, the hammering of footsteps entered their ears, following the loud shattering of the door to Nya’s flat.

 

She looked at him in panic and confusion, her eyes shooting towards the bedroom door.

 

Nya wanted to get away, but Loki retained a firm grasp on her body as his fellow operatives, disguised as EMTs, burst through the door. Four men whom he did not recognize entered the room, followed by Clint.

 

Clint looked towards Nya and Loki, making a face of disgust, “I said to knock her out, not molest her for crying out loud.”

 

Loki smiled mirthlessly, “I apologize - I must have misheard.”

 

He moved his hand to grasp Nya by the hair, before throwing her carelessly to the five men in the room.

 

“What are you waiting for? Take her.”

 

“What.. What? Loki, please… No! No…! Please don’t let them take me, I’ll be good! I won’t let them out anymore, please! Please! Loki... Loki!”

 

Nya cried hysterically as she tried to crawl and grab at his feet, but was stopped as two brawny men grabbed her by the shoulder to force her to the floor, face first.

 

He looked away from the crying woman, refusing to see the look on her face. It made him feel...weak.

Loki told himself, over and over, that he was doing the right thing. His purpose was served, and he would wait until the next mission. In time, he would forget her. Surely.

 

“Well…” Clint opened his black coat, removing a syringe from the many pockets, “Guess we’ll have to use the back-up. Sorry, little lady… this might hurt.”

 

At the sight of the large syringe filled with strange liquid, she began to kick and scream with renewed fervor, “No! Stop! Stop! Loki, please make them stop!”

 

One of the men forced her head to the side to reveal her neck, as another sat on top of her to keep her immobilized.

 

Without hesitation or warning, Clint shoved the syringe ruthlessly into her neck, pumping the liquid into her veins.

 

At the stinging and sharp sensation, her mouth was left open as she gasped in pain, before her eyes slowly began to glaze over.

  


She weakly tried to reach once more for Loki, but her arms felt so heavy. Dark spots began to fill her vision, before she was met with familiar darkness.

  


Picking up the limp woman, the men were about to leave when Clint noticed that Loki remained in the same spot, “Are you coming, or not?”

 

He did not look back, merely shaking his head, “Go on ahead without me, I’ll remain here.”

 

“Well...suit yourself. Don’t stay long.”

  


However, Loki did not expect to remain standing there, in her bedroom, until the skies turned dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my loves, let me know what you thought, and what you think will happen.  
> What's do you think will happen to Nya henceforth, and would you trust her had you been in Loki's shoes?
> 
> I always enjoy seeing your comments, they make my heart melt. 
> 
> PS: on June the 15th, I'll be going to a sleepaway camp to start my job there as a Kid specialist! I never expected to work over the summer, so I'm quite excited to make that bread. however, the reception over there is shitty since it's in the middle of nowhere, and I won't be back until like... August 11th. 
> 
> Please hope for me that they have wifi...someway...somehow... or I might go crazy for not being able to update, or post sketches. ;;.;;
> 
> And thank you guys for your support on my latest story, _After Hours_. It's been such fun to write, although I do not want to neglect this baby because of it. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling, see you at the next update!~


End file.
